The Way Life Is
by Rokugatsu-Nin
Summary: Gaara’s a 16 years old and is in 9th grade. What happen to him when he goes to his new school and two rich guys want him at the same time? One wants him as a pet or toy and the other wants a boyfriend to love. SasGaa NejGaa warning inside. Changed summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I thought of a new story. Sorry if there are a mistakes in the chapter. I don't have a beta yet and I'm looking for one for this story. So if anyone want to. Tell me. I was just thinking about this story two days ago and I already know what I want to happen and who gets who.

Full Summary: They are in three different groups. Two of they are rich and the other lives with his rich family but is poor. Gaara's a 16 years old and is in 9th grade. His family is really mean to him and he also has a cocky mouth. He is a new kid and goes to school the first day. What he didn't know that he'll run in to two guys. They both came from a rich family and they are also popular too. Gaara's going to find out that being around these two. Life is only going to get worse and who knows. Maybe he'll pick one or none. You must read to find out because I'm evil like that lol.

Warnings: Yaoi, bad words, fighting, BTW This story will not have chapters titles since I can't think of any.

---

Chapter 1

Gaara's POV

Hi, my name is Gaara Kage. I'm living with my brother, sister and so call father. I'm in 9th grade and I just moved here from Suna. I had no friends in my old school. They all use to beat me up or hurt me somehow. I'm also a Gothic/punk kid. My family is rich but I don't get to see any of the money. Which means I'm poor. Nice isn't it.

My father think of me as the son that killed his wife. Since I began to walk. He would beat me black and blue. After I turned six. I learn to not be in the house. I would sit on the roof of my bedroom until he went to bed. Then I would come in and go to sleep. The next morning he'll wake me up. He'll yell at me and hit me. Then I'll walk to school with my brother and sister.

Kankurou who is the oldest next to me. He use to be nice but Temari and father turned him against me. He started beating me five years ago and I'm 16 now. He has his days that I can be safe but I still stay away from him.

Temari is the oldest of us two. She hated me since I was both. She started hurting me but the age of 1. It was all because my mother died while giving birth the me. She thought that I should not have a happy life unless mother was back. Well that a reason why I'm never room and if I am. I hide in my room until everyone falls to sleep.

Well since you know who I am and my so call loving family. I need to get ready for school. This should be a fun day.

---

Normal time

Gaara got out of his bed and put on a pair of black pant, red fishnet shirt, black t-shirt and his black and red Anarchic shoes. He walked down to the living room where everyone was eating. He looked at his father as he grabbed a pop-tart to eat on the way to school.

"I'm going to school now father." Gaara started walking to the door and open it. But he didn't get to far when his father opened his mouth.

"You better be room tonight. If not, I'll make you wish you were." He looked at Temari and Kankurou and they nodded their head.

"Okay." Gaara walked out the door. He knew that if he stayed any longer he would end up getting beat and then send to school. He tried his best to listen to his father. He didn't want to get hurt. Not yet. He was near the school. He could hear people talking and laughing. He walked pass the people and went into the school.

He walked to the office and told the lady that he needed his thing for class. As he was walking back out of the office. He was heading to his homeroom. As he was walking down the halls. He saw that all the kids were looking at him. He walked into homeroom fast to get away from the looks. He sat at a desk in the back of the room. He looked around that the kids that were in the same room. He didn't know if he would make friends or what. He just put his book bag at the desk and sat back in the chair.

He was thinking of thing to do later when he gets home. He knew that he'll probably have to make the food and do the dishes. He had to also still unpack a lot of things in his room. God, did he hate it.

As he sat there a kid named Naruto came up to him. "Hey, what is your name? I never seen you around here." Naruto was kind of loud but everyone at like they didn't hear him.

"It's Gaara. Gaara Kage. Who are you?" Gaara looked at him.

"It's Naruto. You know that since you are a new kid around here. I guess you should stick with me and my friends. We can help you to with who to talk to and not. At lunch I can show you the groups around here. Mine and the others." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you." Gaara knew to be nice to people that were nice to him. Then he also knew when to fight back. Which wasn't a good thing. He was looking over his papers and the map.

Naruto saw this and grabbed his classes out and looked at Gaara's. "We have the same classes. That's cool. I also know that two people that you want to stay away far are in the same classes as us."

Classes:

1st: Orochimaru-Science

2nd: Zabuza-Math

3rd: Gai-Gym'

4th: Kakashi-History

5th: Anko-English

6th/7th: Sasori-Art.

Lunch

8th/9th: Gai-Study hall

10th: Deidara-Art Studio

11th: Jaraiya-Health

Gaara looked at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Two of the most popular guys are in our classes. Neji who is a rich kid. His cousin Hinata is in our grade but he keeps her close to him since my friend Kiba likes her. He also has Kimimaro, Pein and Itachi which is Sasuke's older brother. Neji also he known for using people and running the school. He is a 12th grader and everyone knows not to back talk him or anything." Naruto paused to see who was coming in the room. He then looked back at Gaara. "Sasuke is also a rich kid. He lives with his brother since their mother and father died. He is just like Neji but they don't get along that much. Maybe there are times they do but it's only for a reason. Sasuke is a jock those. He's group has Shikamaru, Lee, Suigetsu and Jugo. That's all I can tell you now." Naruto looked up just as Sasuke walked in. "That's Sasuke. Keep away from him."

Gaara looked at the kid. He looked nice but he had a bad feeling about him. He knew that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be fun day today.

---

It was after homeroom, Gaara and Naruto walked out of the room. They didn't get very far when Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey! Who are you?" Sasuke looked at Gaara like he was a bug.

"My name is Gaara but I guess that doesn't matter seeing that you are a fucking know-it-all." Gaara knew that a fight was about to happen and no one stopped to watch it seen everyone knew Sasuke would win.

"You better watch it. You might be in my grade but you don't have the friends like I do."

"So what do I care. I don't give a fuck what you and your friends or anyone that is like you do. I have my own life and I don't need a asshole like you bugging me." Gaara walked away from him.

Sasuke was pissed that as soon as Gaara turned his back he went to hit Gaara but the kid turned around and stopped him. Gaara slammed him into a wall and held him there. " I don't like being the one that gets hit. You might be better but I don't have to listen to your rules."

"He's not the one that make the rules kid. I'll the one when the teachers aren't around. You better listen to him or you're going to end up with three groups after you."

Gaara looked at the kid. "How the hell are you?"

Naruto looked at Gaara. "Please Gaara can we go. This isn't a good idea. I told you about them."

"Shut up Naruto!" Neji looked at Gaara. "I'm Neji and I don't think you want to talk that way about us Gaara. Me and Sasuke can make your life a living hell. We are the ones that Naruto told you to stay away from. Anyway, what is your last name Gaara?" Neji looked at the kid. He didn't seem one bit scared.

"It's Kage. Now I need to get to my class and I don't have time for kids like you." Gaara walked by but was stopped.

"So you are Kankurou and Temari's little brother. You know that you could be on my side since your brother and sister are."

Gaara gave him a mean look. "I don't think so. I hate them as much as I hate you." Gaara walked off with Naruto right behind him.

While them walked away. Sasuke and Neji were watching them. "The kid is brave." Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I can tell. He's not afraid either. He would be someone to go after Neji. I bet you that I'll get him before Halloween party." Sasuke smiled.

"Not if I get him first." Neji and Sasuke shook hands and made a deal. By Halloween, one of them would have Gaara.

They walked to class seeing that Gaara was in the room sitting with Naruto. They were going to have fun. All they need is to get Naruto out of the way and Gaara was his and Sasuke. He sat next to his cousin. "Hey, Hinata. I want you to get Naruto away from the redhead."

"Yes, Neji." She did as she was told and walked up to Naruto. She whispered something in his ear and then they walked out of the room. Sasuke saw this and made a move.

"Hey, sorry for what happen early this morning. See we don't really like that Naruto kid and I just didn't give you a chance to talk before. My name is Sasuke and I guess you can tell that I'm one of the popular people around here. But not as popular as Neji. He is above me a lot. He isn't the nicest kid around here." Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Why are you bugging me? I mean you started with me and I just wanted to be left alone." Gaara gave Sasuke a death stare.

"I know but Neji is the one I'll be worrying about. He is known for using people for what he wants. Even if it's rape or something else. The kid is nice but I wouldn't stand up to him. It only makes him want you more and who knows what will happen after that. Be careful kid." Sasuke walked away and went with his group and the fan girls.

Neji saw this. He was thinking that it was his turned. He walked over to Gaara and looked at Gaara. "You know that with me and him talking to you. People might like you more. Why don't you come to my group? Unless you like it with the loser like Naruto and Sasuke."

"I thought that Sasuke was one of the popular people too. He mean to tell me that you are that cold hearted. I hate people like you. At less Sasuke isn't a total ass like you are." Gaara got up and walked out of the classroom to find Naruto. He was going to stay missing until lunch.

---

(Time skip lunch)

Gaara and Naruto walked into the lunch room. "So where do we sit Naruto?" Gaara looked at him.

"Well, we sit here and Neji's group there and Sasuke's is there. Then the fan girls sit between them. Come on, you can come meet some of the guy." Naruto sat at the table with seven other people.

They walked up to the table and everyone looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto who is this kid?" Kiba looked at Gaara but then back to Naruto.

"This is Gaara. He is new around here. He also told off Sasuke and Neji." Everyone looked at Gaara and smiled.

Gaara looked at them all and looked at Naruto again.

"That is Kiba. He has a dog but Tsunade won't let him bring the dog anymore. That is Shino. He is kind of weird but he's cool. Then you got Haku. Yes he looks like a girl but he isn't. Then there Sai who looks like Sasuke a little. He kinda just ended up in the group. Then there are the twins. Sakon and Ukon, they never go anyway without each other. Then there's Tayuya. She is kick ass and no one messes with her. Well none of us go. Neji has his fun once and a while." Naruto looked at Gaara. "That's my friends and who I mostly hang out with."

Gaara looked at all of that. Cool, in my last school we don't even have groups and I had no friends." Gaara tried not to think about those days.

"So where did you move from?" Kiba always know these things.

"I move here from Suna. We had to move since things was going bad for us." Gaara lied. They moved because they didn't want Gaara being taken away from them. They needed there punching bag is what his father always said.

"So is it true that you talked back to Sasuke and Neji? I mean no one will ever do that to they without getting beat." Haku been in the school forever and no one ever went up to Sasuke and Neji.

"Yeah, they were trying to start things and I got cocky to them. Sasuke said that he was sorry but then Neji started shit with me once again. He's a loser." Gaara smiled to himself.

"If I was you Gaara. I would watch out. Neji is the meanest and is someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley. He is known for kidnaping people and doing something bad to them. It happen to a lot of people so far." Haku said. He knew because he was one of them. He wouldn't tell anyone what that guy did to him that weekend.

"I know how to take care of myself. I know how to fight to. I might not be rich like they are but my family is." Gaara was thinking about the last thing he said.

For the rest of the lunch time. They talked about things and who was together. They were ever talking about how Gaara talked back to Sasuke and Neji. No one in the world had a enough to talk back to them. They just hope that Gaara didn't end up like one of Neji toys.

---

(Time skip)

It was after school and Gaara was walking back to his house. He was thinking about the things that happen today and about his friends. He was happy until Kankurou and Temari got up to him.

"So little brother. I heard that you turned down Neji." Temari looked at him.

"So what if I did. I don't even like the guy. I have my own group to be with." Gaara hated them for bugging him.

"But it's Neji Gaara. You could be cool." Kankurou grabbed him.

"Let me go Kankurou. I don't like the kid. I don't like anyone but my new friends. Now I need to get home. Father told me I had to make dinner." Gaara got out of his brother's grip and ran all way home. When he got in the house. He put his book bag in his room and went down to make food. He looked at the list his father had for him to do. _Great he wants me to do all this to night. It looks like I need to stay up until 12 so I can get my things unpack. _

Gaara started making the food. When he was done with that he put some boxes in the basement and unpack more thing for the living room and dinning room. He then cleaned the floor and got rid of the dust. After five hours his father came home. The house was clean everything he wanted unpack was and dinner was made. He glad that the beaten and yelling made Gaara into a good little pet.

They all sat down and ate. Talking about school and work and what they can do to the house. After they were done. Gaara cleaned up all the dishes and washed them. He then went to his room. He was up until 2am doing homework and unpack. He also couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and Neji. He thought they were both hot, cool and nice at sometimes.

After he was done thinking. He finish fell asleep. With his mind on the two boys that he wish he took have. Maybe he could but then again. The Uchiha was the hottest and nicest of both of them. He did want Sasuke more then Neji but he was going to play hard to get with both boys and see how far he could push them until something bad happens. He just knew one thing. He wanted Sasuke the most.

---

Neji was laying in his bed. he couldn't stop thinking of Gaara and he had a feeling that Sasuke didn't either. He wanted Gaara. He would do anything. even if it might be getting rid of Sasuke. He was going to get his little redhead.

---

Sasuke was laying in his bed. He was working on homework that he got. He was also thinking about Gaara. He really liked the kid. Yeah, he was cocky at first but he is okay now. Sasuke never really loved anyone, but now that he met Gaara. He was the only person he kept thinking about. He was brought out of his thoughts when Itachi knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's unlock." Sasuke looked as his brother walked.

"So I heard that you like this guy that Neji likes. You know Sasuke that Neji isn't the nicest person like you are. He will hurt or even kill to get what he wants. I'll only looking out for you little brother." Itachi sat on the bed. Him and Sasuke were the only Uchiha's left. They only had each other and it was a job to keep the younger one safe.

"I know Itachi. But why does Neji want him. I mean the kid even told him today that since I said that I was sorry that he trust me more then him. Neji thinks he can do and have whatever he wants. Even if it's a poor kid that doesn't want no one love." Sasuke looked down.

"Try to talk to him Sasuke. Maybe you and him can end up together. Then Neji can't have him. You know something Sasuke. If that kid said no or tries to get away from you. He might be playing hard to get. Believe me little brother, I know those kind of tricks." Itachi walked out of the room after saying good night to Sasuke.

Sasuke thought about what his brother said. Maybe he had to talk to Gaara and tell Gaara everything. He needed to. He finish his homework and put it away. He got ready for bed and laid there until he left asleep. Sasuke knew he needed Gaara just like Gaara needed him. Itachi was right. Itachi is always right.

---

end of chapter.

I hope you guys like this story. I worked really hard on it. I know that there might be mistakes or something doesn't sound right but I don't have a beta. So if anyone what to. IM me or tell me. I would be so happy to have someone beta this for me.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know much to say but I hope you guy like this story. I want to thank my beta for helping me out on this chapter and the chapters later on.

---

Chapter 2

Gaara woke up the next morning. He looked at the time and discovered that he needed to get ready for school. He got up and dressed. He went downstairs and saw his dad sitting at the table, Kankurou and Temari had just finished eating and were heading out the door. Gaara walked up to his father.

"Dad, may I go to the mall to go shopping? I need to get out of the house for a while." Gaara looked at him and hoped he would say yes.

"Fine, but I want you back at 9. No later Gaara or I'll beat you tomorrow." He got up and left.

Gaara got his things and ran out the door. He was going to be late if he didn't run. He got into homeroom just as the bell rang, sliding into his seat, not knowing that Sasuke was looking right at him.

In the first class, Gaara and Naruto were working on a project together. Gaara went up to the front of the classroom to get more paper, only to be tripped by Neji.

"So Gaara, when are you going to give up? I mean you do like me, if I'm right, and I like you." Neji smiled at him but it was an evil smile, more of a smirk.

"I don't think so. I mean, yeah you're cute, but I kind have my eyes set on someone else. You're not my type at all," Gaara pushed Neji out of the way and walked back to Naruto.

Sasuke saw everything that just happen. He thought it was funny that Neji couldn't even get one person, even though he was richer then the Uchihas'. Itachi only became friends with Neji because they needed the money to buy food. The money that their mother and father left them, was used for the upkeep of the house they lived in. Sasuke hated people looking down on him. It really upset him.

Anyway, he looked at Neji and then at Gaara. It was funny to him how a 9th grader like Gaara could tell off a senior. But he wanted to know who Gaara liked.

Naruto watched as Gaara came back, "You know that if you keep on pushing Neji you're going to end up getting hurt Gaara. Neji is not a nice guy. You might end up in shit like Haku."

Gaara looked at him. "What do you mean like Haku? What happened to him?"

"We'll just say that he hurt Haku for life. The person that saved him was Sasuke, and that's the reason why they hate each other. Sasuke found them in a dark alley with Neji holding Haku down. It gets worse and I don't really want to talk about it. That's why you need to keep your liking of Sasuke to yourself in school, because if Neji finds out, he'll do the same to you as he did to Haku." Naruto looked around and then back at Gaara.

"How do you know that I like.." Naruto cut him off.

"I know because of the way you act around him. That's why you need to watch out. If Neji or one of his friends sees any sighn, you're in for it Gaara. Neji will go after you or Sasuke, but probably not Sasuke, he does have Itachi on his side after all. but I don't think Neji will go after Sasuke with Itachi on his side." Naruto looked up at the clock on the wall. "We need to pack up everything. Class is almost over."

They got everything packed up just as the bell rang to signal the end of classes. Neji tried all day to get Gaara. Gaara kept saying no. Which pissed Neji off.

---

At lunch, Gaara sat with his new friends. They were all talking about things that were going around school like Neji trying to get Gaara and Itachi getting into a fight with Pein.

Sasuke heard everything from his table. His friends were trying to talk him out of going after Gaara since Neji was after him all day. He reassured them, saying he wouldn't go after Gaara, but, of course, he was lying.

The lunch was like it always was, for some reason no one never got in fights there. They talked until the bell rang and headed to their next classes. For Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Neji it was study hall. Naruto and Gaara walked together while Neji and Sasuke stayed behind them, Neji in front of Sasuke. They really did hate each other.

In study hall Naruto and Gaara were working on their project again when Gaara had to go to the bathroom. He asked the teacher and left the classroom. Neji saw him go and also went to ask the teacher to let him go too. Sasuke didn't suspect anything, for he had not seen Gaara leave.

Neji walked out and followed quietly behind Gaara. Once Gaara went into the bathroom, Neji waited patiently for him to come out of the stall. When he did, Neji made his move. He grabbed Gaara and pushed him back against the wall.

"What the hell Neji? Let me go!" Gaara yelled and started pushing, trying to hit Neji.

"Why? I want you Gaara. You should be happy I like you. I love your body, your hair, and that way you talk to me. I love it all, Gaara," Neji murmured as he reached his hand into Gaara's pant and grabbed his manhood.

"NO! Let me go Neji! NOW!!" Gaara screamed, freaking out in Neji's grip. Sasuke heard the shouting and came running into the bathroom.

He ran into the bathroom, quickly taking the scene in, before nailing Neji in the back of the head with a well placed fist. Sasuke grabbed Gaara and pulled him out to his car.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the disheveled Gaara.  
"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks for saving me back there. What's with that guy?" Gaara , looking at Sasuke as he got in the car, "Shouldn't I tell Naruto where I'm going?"

"No, don't worry I told him before I left the classroom. Neji is a really rich kid. He is richer then me and Itachi. Itachi became friends with him just so he will help us with money. See the money, that mother and father left us is for the house. In other words we starve if we don't have Neji. See that's why I came up behind him to hit him. If he saw that it was me again. Itachi and I would end up living on the street." Sasuke waited for Gaara to get in the car before driving off.

"Well my family is rich too but I don't get to see that money unless I do things around the house. At least your brother loves you. My family just want to hurt me or beat me or something. They hate me." Gaara looked down.

"Don't worry. I know how it feels. I was hated by my family too. But then Itachi came and I wasn't hated. You'll find someone to get you out of the darkest." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road and was thinking about what Itachi said. "Hey Gaara. Do you have anywhere you want to go?"

"Yeah I need to go to the mall for a few things." Gaara looked at him.

"I'll take you. I can show you the best one." Sasuke smiled and Gaara smiled back.

---

They pulled into the parking lot and got out of Sasuke's car. Sasuke was telling Gaara about all the things that were in this mall that the others didn't have as they walked in . After going to all the stores that Gaara need to go to, they walked back to the car and drove to a random fast food place. They sat in a seat near the window after getting their food.

"So what is with you always talking back and pissing off people? I mean you can end up being hurt or, in Neji's case, raped," Sasuke asked curiously as they ate their food.

"I know how to stick up for myself. I mean I do get in a lot of trouble, and my dad doesn't like it. He'll come after me once and a while." Gaara looked down.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, "Your father beats you?" 

Gaara glanced up at him. "Um...no he don't but he does yell. I should go home soon. My father told me that I needed to be home at nine." Gaara made as if to stand up, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Gaara, calm down. I won't tell anyone, after all I know how it is when your father yells and hits the youngest sibling. My dad always used to hit me, but then Itachi stepped in and stopped him. I'm glad I have an older brother," Sasuke saw that Gaara looked upset. "What's wrong Gaara?"

Gaara looked up at him slowly. "Brothers are nice but they usually end up turning their back on you.You never know Sasuke. Itachi might be nice, and then end up turning on you and beating you. That's how they always are." He walked out of the fast food place and went to Sasuke's car.

Sasuke ran out the door and stopped in front of Gaara, "You don't even know Itachi! Yeah, he might be with Neji's group but he isn't like him. You know Gaara, people aren't always what you and your friends think we are. We can be nice but it's hard for us to trust people. I mean how can you say that! You have a brother and sister both." Sasuke was about ready to scream as he stood there, panting lightly.

Gaara looked at him with pissed off eyes. "My brother and sister hate me. Kankurou used to be on my side, but then my dad and Temari turned him on me. I have no one Sasuke! No one loves me. No one cares about me. I'm a fucking loner!" Gaara yelled and started to walk away. He just couldn't take it.

Sasuke looked dumbfound. What just happen? He turned to see Gaara about to cross the street. "Gaara! Come back here, I'm sorry!"

Gaara looked at Sasuke. He knew that the kid didn't mean anything bad about what he just said. He was the one that started the shouting match. He walked back to Sasuke. "I should be the one sorry. See I never had anyone there for me. I was a loner and I been a loner. I'm not use to people being nice. That why I didn't bother fighting when Neji had me against the wall. I'm just use to it." Gaara sat in the car waiting for Sasuke to get in and drive him home.

Sasuke knew that Gaara wanted to get home, so he started up the car. When they looked at the time it was 8:00. Sasuke drove Gaara home in silence. As they reached the drive way, Sasuke shut off all his lights and met Gaara's eyes, "Since you still have a half an hour, why don't we just talk? I need to warn you about Neji. He might seem nice some times, but that's all an act to get people he wants. You know that Haku kid?"

Gaara nodded his head at Sasuke and looked at him while he talked.

"When Haku was the new kid, Neji kept bugging him until Haku finally agreed to go out with him. After that Haku was gone for a weekend, and people started to get worried about him. Naruto asked me where he was and I told him I didn't know. He started saying things about Haku being around Neji on Friday. I started to get a bad feeling about the whole thing so we drove over to Neji's house. I never want to see that happen to anyone ever again. I feel bad for him still," Sasuke whispered, head hung low.

Gaara knew what Sasuke was talking about. "Don't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself Sasuke. I know you're just trying to help, but really, I know how to fight." Gaara tried to reassure him with a smile.

"Not everyone is you Gaara. There are people that try to fight but can't get away from him. I just don't want you ending up like Haku did. The kid still isn't the same. I was almost like Haku but Itachi saved me before Neji had a chance. I know how hard it is to fit in. It took me years to get where I am now. If you need help, get come find me." Sasuke looked at the clock. "It's almost time for you to go in."

Gaara nodded in agreement, "I'll do that. I don't want to get hurt tonight and I also have a lot of things to do." Gaara got out of the car but before he could shut it. Sasuke had to say one last thing.

"You know Gaara, you and me are alike. Just one thing. Do what your told and don't let your brother and sister bug you. That's a way to keep yourself safe. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Sasuke waited for Gaara to say okay and drove off. He needed to go home and see what money Neji gave Itachi for food this time.

---

Gaara walked into the house and looked at the list his father gave him. He washed the dishes. Cleaned the table and bathroom and the floor. After he was done, he went up stairs to do his homework. He hated that Temari and Kankurou would make a mess just so their dad could make him clean it up. God, did he hate that kind of shit.  
After he was done with his homework, he went to take a shower. He was thinking about all the things Sasuke had said. He was glad that at least one he liked was being nice but the other still scared him a lot. He just didn't feel safe around Neji. What had happened in the bathroom at school was bad and he had a feeling that Temari and Kankurou said it was okay to do that to him. He hated everything about them being on Neji's side. It meant that Neji can do anything to him as long as Temari or Kankurou said it was alright for him to do it. Maybe it was a good thing having Sasuke on his side.

After Gaara was done taken a shower, he walked back to his room. He dressed himself and looked out his window. He saw that there was a car in his driveway that he had never seen before. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He went to his door and was about to lock it but someone opened it just as he reached out to twist the lock.

"So I guess you knew I was here, didn't you?" Neji smiled as the redhead looked up at him with hate in his eyes.

"Leave me alone, I don't have time to deal with you. I need to be up and ready for school at seven." Gaara said, standing there defiantly looking up at Neji.

"You know that I would have had you in the bathroom if your 'friend' hadn't shown up. So mind telling me who it so I can beat their head in?" Neji asked as he pushed Gaara into his room and shut the door. Temari and Kankurou smiled; they were glad their father had to work late tonight.

---

Neji shoved Gaara so that he was laying on his bed with Neji leaning on top of him and started rubbing his hand on Gaara's crotch and sides. "You know Gaara. I would leave you alone if you would just tell me who came up behind me in the bathroom. I know it was someone strong but I want to know if you saw who is was or if you just ran," Neji glared at Gaara as he spoke.

"I didn't see who it was. I ran away right after the person hit you. I was scared and didn't know what else to do. So let me go now!" Gaara pushed Neji off of him and got up to run to the other side of the room.

"Just leave me alone! I don't like you!" Gaara yelled.

Neji only looked at Gaara as he got back up on his feet. "I will make you mine Gaara. I just hope I don't hurt the other person that's in love with you." Neji turned and walked out of the room. He had to leave anyway since it was getting late.

Gaara slid down that wall. He really hated Neji. He wanted to talk to Sasuke but he didn't have the Uchiha's number. He just got up and walked to his bed. He laid down and hid himself under the covers. He hated life. He hated everything about it. He just wanted to be love even if it was one person. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. He knew that out in the world, he would find his true love.

---

Sasuke just got home when he saw Itachi in the kitchen. He walked into the house and glanced over to see his brother with bags and bags of food.

"So Neji gave us more money? Why isn't he nice to everyone like this?" Sasuke asked as he put his book bag down and helped Itachi put the food away.

"He gave us about $200 and I don't know why he is nice to us. I also heard that he was hit in the back of the head for going after that Gaara kid. You know Sasuke if he fines out that it was you, we're in for it. He would take our house and the cars." Itachi said.

"I know, but I couldn't let him hurt Gaara! I don't want him ending up like Haku, Itachi. I hate seeing people getting hurt" Sasuke mumbled.

"I know, Sasuke. But please be careful. We really need the money. Without Neji we would be living on the streets. We need this money, Sasuke. I hate being a suck up to Neji but I have to!" Itachi took the rest of the things and put them away.

"Itachi, I was talking to that Gaara kid. He and I are very alike. But no one in his family cares about him. They beat him like father use to do to me Itachi! I wish I could help him but I don't know how to." Sasuke looked down.

He wanted to show Gaara that not all people hate him. He didn't and Naruto and his friends didn't. Neji liked him but more in a pet sort of way. Sasuke just wanted to make him feel like he was needed. He knew that he needed Gaara, just like Gaara needed him. He looked up as Itachi started the walk into the next room. "Itachi, what should I do? I like Gaara but I can't do anything for him with Neji being there."

Itachi looked at his brother. "You just have to put your heart into it Sasuke. I know you can. Just like how I'm using Neji for his money. I know that you can get him before Neji. I just want you to watch out. Neji will find out, Sasuke, and when he does it will be you or Gaara getting hurt. I can protect you but not Gaara."

"I know Itachi. That's why I hit him from behind. I don't want to cause us from not having money. I know how to hit and hide so the person won't see that it's me." Sasuke smiled. "Well I'm going to bed. I need to get up and do the homework I have. It's just a little. So I'll get it done before school."

"Fine...I'll see you when I get up. I need to get to bed too. Good night, Sasuke." said Itachi.

"Good night, Itachi." Both brothers walked to there rooms and lighted out all the lights. They got in their bed and as soon as hitting the pillows they were both asleep. Known that the next day might be a nightmare or not.

---

end of chapter

Yeah another chapter done. I'm so happy. Hope you guys like this one. I work hard on it the last two days.

Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

This story is about to get really bad lol. I feel sorry for Gaara and Sasuke. Neji can be so cold hearted sometimes. I am going to take my time on this chapter. the only warning I have for you guys is watch out for hits that will in later chapters. I am known for the if any of you ever read my other stories. I also love to put twists in my stories. Anyway on with the story.---Chapter 3Gaara woke up and groaned as he looked at his clock and realized that it was only 4:30 in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. The things that took place the night before with Neji, really had him worked up. 'I can't believe he did that to be in my own fucking house. Temari and Kankurou are gonna hear about this. Father should be up by now since he has to go to work early again.' Gaara got out of his bed and after getting dress, he slowly opened his door so no one would be able to hear him.Gaara went into the kitchen and walked up to his father sitting at the table, knowing that he might get in trouble. His father looked up at him in annoyance. "What do you want, Gaara?" It wasn't said in a nice tone. Gaara could tell that his father didn't want to see or talk to him right now."Um, Temari and Kankurou had a friend over last night and he came into my room. He held me to my bed and started touching me where I didn't want to be touch. I know you said that you don't want anyone over when you're not home. I know that Temari and Kankurou might lie about Neji being here but I had to tell you." Gaara paused. "Is there any way I can hang out with friends tonight until 10?" Gaara could feel his father's eyes burning holes through him."I'll talk to Temari and Kankurou and to get you out of my hair so I can throw a party tonight while you kids are gone. You can go with your friends. Clean the house now and here's money for cleaning the last three weeks."His father handed him $10 and walked off. Gaara hated the way he work his ass off and only got $10 every three weeks. It seriously sucked. Temari and Kankurou got $50 a week for just cleaning their rooms. He had to do everything. He was starting to miss his uncle, the only member of his family who didn't treat him like shit, but unfortunately he had died in a fire three years ago. He knew his father was the one that started the fire.Gaara looked at the list and started cleaning and was done by the time Temari and Kankurou got up at seven. He started to make breakfast and was just finishing up when someone knocked on the door."Gaara, go answer it or we're telling father that you got in a fight with Temari." Kankurou said after receiving the death glare that Gaara gave him.Gaara glared again and walked up to the door. He opened it, only to find Neji standing on the doorstep. Gaara turned around and went back up to his room to get his backpack. He definetely wasn't going to stick around and let Neji have his way with him again.He overheard them talking about what they were going to do after school. Amazingly, Temari and Kankurou didn't have to ask their father permission to hang out with friends, they didn't even have to ask if they could have friends over.One of the only things his father didn't like would be when one of their friends made a move on Gaara. His dad did not want them to see the marks and scars from all the beatings. But the only way that Gaara could get them to stop was by telling his dad what was happening. He really hoped that his dad's new friends were nothing like the old ones. He was still haunted by the night he was raped.Gaara walked down the stairs and said, "I'm leaving now.""Why do you just come with us? I mean Neji would love to give you a ride, Gaara." Kankurou had a smile on his face that Gaara had never seen before. He also didn't like the way Neji and Temari were smiling at him."Thank you but I'm walking. I don't need a ride," Gaara pulled his arm out of Kankurou's grip and strode out the door. He didn't stop walking even after they told him to come back. He didn't stop until he got into his homeroom and sat down at his desk. He laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He was the only one in the room.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the school with his brother, now talking about the party tonight, the one that everyone was allowed to go to, even the outcasts. In the halls, they went their separate ways after seeing Neji. They knew better than to talk to each other in school.Sasuke went to his homeroom and set his stuff down on his desk, before looking around to see if anyone else was there this early. He turned and saw Gaara napping on his desk. Sasuke was just going to ignore him, but decided against it. The kid looked kind of jumpy today. Twitchy almost."Hey Gaara. What's with you?" Sasuke smiled a little when Gaara lifted his head up to talk."Nothing big. I just had a bad night and morning," Gaara muttered and put his head back down."You look like death, Gaara. I know damn well that somethings wrong. So what the hell happen last night at your house? I saw Neji's car parked in your driveway when I went to leave." Sasuke demanded when he saw the frown on Gaara's face."Fine, he was there. Nothing happen though. I fought him off of me before he could tried anything. Then this morning he came to my house to pick up Kankurou and Temari and they wanted me to come with. I said no and walked out the door." Gaara muttered, just looking at him. He knew that Sasuke was thinking but whatever it was, he didn't want to know."You know that if you keep letting him push you around and bother you it will just get worse, right? You need to tell him you don't want anything to do with him or you're going to call the cops. He should back off," Sasuke recommended, remembering doing that to him and couldn't help but to smile at the memory."Well I'm not like you Sasuke. No one cares about me. You and Naruto and his group are the only ones that talk to me. Do you know how hard it is to be me to fix in? I'm the one everyone likes to mess with or beat on or something. It wouldn't be the first time I got raped! I'm still not over it!" Gaara shouted, then realized what he had just said. "Shit, I need to go." Gaara jumped up and walked out of the room, heading down the hallway.He ran out of the school and sat down under a large willow tree next to the school. He hated being pushed around and being told what to do. All Gaara wanted to do was run away, but he couldn't. He was like a dog on a chain, only being able to run so far before being choked and pulled back. He couldn't stand being stuck with people who didn't give a flying fuck about him. The only person that had cared about him had died in a fire three years ago. It was a bad memory, filled with horror. Gaara was the only one who had not been comforted when he had sobbed, unlike Temari and Kankurou.---(Flash back)The house was in flames and lights were flashing all around them, Temari and Kankurou were crying in their dad's arms. Gaara was crying in a place where no one could see him. The only person who wouldn't hurt him, who cared about him, was in the burning house. Gaara wanted to run in and find his uncle, but only cried louder as the flames got bigger. He had a bad feeling that he would never see his uncle again, and if he did it would only be for a day or two.After about an hour, when the flames had finally subsided, Gaara saw a fireman carry someone out of the house, and knew immeadietely that it was his uncle. He looked around to make sure his dad wasn't there, then ran to the place where his uncle had been taken."May I go with my uncle? I want to be with him as much as I can before he leaves me," Gaara sobbed and had tears running down his face."Sorry boy but we can't-" He started to say before Gaara cut him off."I don't care! I want to be with my uncle!" Gaara yelled."Fine then hurry up and get in before he dies." Gaara got in and they rushed his uncle to the ER. After five hours, they woke Gaara up and told him he could see his uncle. They showed him the room and left him go in. His uncle watched and smiled as Gaara walked in.He could tell that his uncle was hurt really badly, but yet was still managing to sit up in his bed. Gaara stopped at the edge of the bed and could feel the tears coming back. He crawled up onto the bed and sat next to his uncle, crying."Gaara? You shouldn't cry. It shows that you are weak and I know that you're a strong boy," He whispered as he held Gaara close to him."I should have been the one in the house! It was my fault that dad started the house on fire! He wanted me to pay for telling you about his friends hurting me two nights ago. I shouldn't have told you!" Gaara sobbed into his uncle's chest."It isn't your fault Gaara. Your father and I got into a fight. I wanted you to come live with me and your dad didn't like that idea. I told him that he had no right to treat you like shit. I thought I could help you, but I couldn't." He looked down and saw the redhead still crying. "Listen to me, Gaara. All my money is going to you. I know I'm not going to leave this room alive. By this time tomorrow I'll be dead. I just wanted to say that I love you more then anything in this life. One day Gaara you will find your true love and be happy forever."Gaara looked up. "You can't die. Who is going to save me from father? Even Temari and Kankurou are helping him. Please don't leave me uncle!""Gaara listen to me closely. I will never leave you. I will be with you until the day that you die. There may be bad things that will happen to you in later years but remember one thing: you will never be alone in this world. I will watch over you and you will always have someone to talk to even if I'm not there, I'll be in your heart, Gaara, as long as you live." he said and smiled. Gaara had stopped crying."Thank you uncle. You made me feel better now." Gaara smiled too."I just need to tell you one thing before you leave today, Gaara. All my money is going to you but you can't touch it until you're 18. Your father doesn't know about it. And one last thing, don't cry and do what you are told Gaara. It will make your life easier for you. And remember this. I love you more then anything and you will later find another person that loves you as much as I do." He kissed Gaara's forehead."I love you too!" Gaara exclaimed while hugging him, then jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. When he got home he just went straight to bed.The next morning, they got a call saying the their uncle had died. Everyone started crying but Gaara, as he remember what his uncle's last words were to him. Ever since then, Gaara never cried and did what he father said. He never broke to rules and when he needed someone to talk to, he'd just curl up on the roof and sit there for hours, talking to his uncle and telling him about his life.(End of flashback)

* * *

Gaara looked up into the sky, knowing his uncle was there listening to him. 'I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in a while. We moved to a new town. It's nice here, I finally have some friends, and there's this guy, Sasuke, that I like. But there's also a kid called Neji, who's such a dick. I try to get away from him, but he's constantly following me. I know I shouldn't care, but it bugs me, and it's almost like Temari and Kankurou are telling him that it's okay to come after me. He keeps on touching me, and I'm afraid I'm going to get raped again. I don't know if I can wait until I turn eighteen, and use the money you gave me to get the hell away from here. Or maybe I could use it to help Sasuke and his brother out. I just don't know yet. Well, I've got things to do. I'll talk to you again soon!' Gaara smiled up into the sky, not realizing that Sasuke was right besides him."You look like you were lost in thoughts," Sasuke smirked as Gaara's head shot towards him."How long were you standing there? I didn't even see you walking up to me." Gaara asked, watching as Sasuke sat down next to him."I've only been here for about five minutes. You shouldn't sit out here by yourself. You're just setting yourself up to get hurt. And, also, I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't try to," Sasuke apologized and looked down at the ground."I know. It's been hard for me to trust people. The only person I trusted was my uncle but he died three years ago. I have no one else Sasuke. My family can care less about me. Neji wants me as a sex toy." Gaara muttered and got up, about to walk away."You know that not everyone hates you, Gaara," Sasuke mumbled and looked up to see that Gaara had stopped dead in his tracks. "You have friends and people that like you. Yeah, maybe Neji wants you for a sex toy and maybe as a pet, but there are people that do care for you. Don't go around thinking everyone hates you. How can you find a friend or even lover if you think like that."Sasuke walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gaara before whispering in his ear, "I need you Gaara. I know how it feels to be left out and kicked aside. Believe me when I say that you'll get nowhere living like that."Gaara pulled out of Sasuke's arms and turned slowly, "I...I believe you Sasuke." And just as slowly moved in to kiss him, but, of course, some fucker just had to mess it up."Aw, how cute! You two understand each other! Excuse me while I go throw up. God, never believe an Uchiha, Gaara. He's nothing but a liar. You'd be better off with me," Neji smirked evilly. He loved ruining things like this."Shouldn't you be in class? You are a senior, right? We freshman have to make up the work but you don't, so go away," Sasuke replied coolly, pulling Gaara behind him."Don't you worry about that Sasuke. I get A+'s in all my classes; I'm the top kid in my grade. I'm allowed to have fun. Don't mess with me Sasuke, I could easily stop giving your brother money for food. It would be funny to watch you guys starve. Anyways, Gaara's brother and sister wanted me to come find you. They want to talk," Neji said maliciously."Why do they want me? It's never anything good when it comes to them. I'm staying here. I don't want to talk to them. If it's that important then they come to me." Gaara stated, then started walking off."Why do you need to be so cold hearted Neji? Maybe the kid would actually like you if you were nice to him once in a while," Sasuke yelled over his shoulder as he walked back into the school, making a brief stop at Gaara's locker to slip a piece of paper into it. He knew Gaara had a cell but kept it hidden from others.---

Gaara kept walking until his brother stopped him. "You know that you should come when we say so," Temari remarked as Kankurou made sure he couldn't get away. "We were thinking that you should stop talking to that Uchiha kid."

"I don't have to listen to you, I have my own free will! I don't have to stop talking to anyone. Now let me the fuck go," he said calmly. Gaara knew not to get into a fight with his sister, yelling or trying to hit her meant very serious consequences for him at home.

"That's were you're wrong, Gaara. You do what we tell you to. Plus, he'll be a much better lover than that Uchiha," they laughed as Neji stepped out from behind a tree.

"No. No way in hell! You two can't make me!" Gaara shouted and started kicking them in his attempt to get free.

"But Gaara! We aren't going to do anything! Besides hold you down while he does the work," Temari cooed. Kankurou laughed as they forced Gaara to the ground, ignoring his feeble attempts to get free. Gaara went limp when he hit the floor, knowing there was no use in struggling anymore.

Temari leaned over his prone body, "Just think of it being the same as the night when we helped father's friends have their way with you!" Gaara's eyes widened in horror, and a scream echoed out across the school grounds.

* * *

Sasuke was asleep in class when he awoke with a start after hearing a long drawn out scream. Everyone in the class looked around, mumbling confusedly. But Sasuke and the other outcasts knew immediately and ran out of the class, knowing that this couldn't be good. He met up with Naruto and Gaara's other friends in the hallway."Did you guys hear that too?" Sasuke asked, looking at them."Yeah, we did, teme. We thought you did something to Gaara. I guess we're wrong." Naruto admitted, looking around.Sasuke had a bad feeling and he ran out to his car, Naruto and Haku following him while the others were inside the school looking for there lost friend.

Sasuke ran off down the path he saw Gaara walk on this morning after telling Neji he didn't care what his brother and sister had said. The others were following behind him, knowing that Gaara was in some serious trouble. They didn't want to see another friend hurt, or worse, because of Neji.

After about an hour of running along the path, they found Gaara in a little clearing, curled up in a ball, shaking violently. Sasuke walked over slowly and dropped down to his knees. He reached out and gently touched Gaara's shoulder. He was hoping that the redhead would look up at him.

"Sasuke, th-they did it a-again," he cried and just hugged Sasuke tight and didn't let go."Sh, it's okay, I'm here," Sasuke whispered and lightly kissed Gaara while hugging him back. Naruto and Haku stood on the outskirts of the clearing quietly, knowing what had happened. Sasuke picked up Gaara and started carrying him back to the car, wanting to get away from the school as fast as possible. Naruto called up the others looking for Gaara and told them he had been found and were taking him to Sasuke's house. Itachi found out, but didn't say a word, knowing that Sasuke and the others could manage to take care of him until he got home.---At the house, Sasuke got Gaara up to the guess room and watched over him. He knew the kid had passed out as soon as he knew he wouldn't be hurt. Sasuke walked out of the room to see the other guys. He knew they wanted to talk to him, even though he didn't want to."So what happen? How the hell did Gaara end up like that?" Naruto was freaking out."Shut up dobe and listen. Neji was behind it. I knew something was wrong when Neji told him that his brother and sister needed to talk to him. I didn't know that it would turn out to be like this." Sasuke dropped down on the sofa. "You know something bad was going to happen and left Gaara by himself?!" Naruto yelled.Sasuke looked over at him. "Shut up you fucking idiot! You're going to wake him up! I should have never brought you here. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Sasuke snarled and walked off into the hall to check on Gaara, who was still sleeping. He came back and got something to eat for Naruto and Haku, since that were guests and it was considered the polite thing to do.After awhile everyone was eating. Itachi had come home with more food that he had bought, and sat down with them to eat, leaving immediately after he had finished. Sasuke watched him leave and wondered why Itachi did that. Normally he would stay and talk to him but not tonight. Sasuke decided to talk to him later that night, but first he had to see if Gaara was awake and planning on spending the night. He knew that Naruto and Haku were, but wanted to make sure Gaara was. Sasuke walked up to the room Gaara was sleeping in. When he got in there, Gaara was sitting up in the bed and wondering where everyone was. He saw Sasuke walk in and immediately relaxed. He laid his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He then felt someone sit on the bed."So are you going to tell me what happen?" Sasuke asked."Temari and Kankurou told me to stop talking to you, but I said no. They then held me down and N-Neji hurt me." Gaara cover himself up."Let me guess. He did the same thing to you like he did to Haku, to make you his and no one else's," Sasuke saw that Gaara was about to freak out, so he leaned over and hugged him. "It's okay Gaara, I'm here for you. Use my phone and ask your dad if you can stay here tonight, I don't want you to go home. I'm afraid that Neji might be waiting for you." Sasuke gave Gaara his phone. Gaara called his house and his father picked up."Hello?""Um, Dad may I stay with a friend this weekend? I never really had a friend before and now I do. I promise that I'll clean up whatever you want me too. Just please let me stay." Gaara begged, hoping he would say yes."Fine, but I want you back at nine on Sunday. You got me brat?""Yes, father."Without any other words, his father hung up on him and Gaara took the phone out to Sasuke.. He walked back to the room and laid down on the bed. He was still tired and his body with in pain because of Neji. He was laying there quietly until he heard Sasuke talking to him."So he said you can stay?" "Yeah, it's okay. I'm tired and want to go to bed." Gaara said, then closed his eyes."Okay, I understand." Sasuke walked out of the room and checked on the other two. They were asleep also. Now he took talk to Itachi.---Itachi was sitting on his bed, doing his homework. He looked up at the door when he heard a knock, "Come in, Sasuke." He watched as his brother slowly walked into the room and sat on his bed."Neji hurt him Itachi. He did the same thing to Gaara like he did to Haku but I wasn't there to help Gaara or stop Neji. It's my fault. I knew something was going to happen and I just walked away." Sasuke was getting upset now."It's not your fault Sasuke. You didn't know. It was a feeling and feeling are not always true. You couldn't do anything but you saved him from ending up like Haku, missing for a week or so," Itachi said while pulling Sasuke to him to calm him down."I know but still. He was hurt because I wasn't there. I love him Itachi, I can't help but think I should have been there. I mean this wouldn't have happen to him if I had stayed with him," Sasuke mumbled, a little more calmed down now."Don't worry, Sasuke. You weren't there before but you will be there now for him. I know you don't want Neji to stop giving us money but all I'm saying is follow your heart Sasuke. He needs you and you need him. Maybe you two can help each other out of the black hole you fell into." Itachi smiled."You're right Itachi. Thank you for cheering me up brother. Well I'm going to bed now. Good night Itachi." Sasuke waited for his brother to say good night. Then went to bed. As soon as he hit the pillows he fell asleep. He had to talk to Gaara before anyone else got up. He needed to tell him that he was going to be safe from now on. Sasuke would give anything to keep Gaara safe. Even if he had to do what Neji want him to do in the past.---end of chapterI worked hard on this. Yeah Itachi is nice but I want him to be different. I hope you guys like this. If you got any ideas for me. Let me know. I will work it out to fix in the story.Please review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke was the first one up that morning. Itachi had worn himself out by staying up all night doing homework and he also needed sleep so he could go to the party at Neji's house. He had planned on taking Sasuke, but they both knew how that would turn out. But the party was the last thing on Sasuke's mind. It was Gaara he was worried about. He'd seen what Neji did to Haku, and he didn't want that to happen to anyone else, least of all Gaara. But thankfully Gaara seemed strong. He didn't seem like the kind of person who fell to pieces when someone tried to break them down. Sasukewalked into his room and found the redhead standing by the window, gazing outside.

"So Gaara, what do you want to do today? Itachi is going to Neji's party but I'm not since I'll end up kicking his ass." Sasuke managed a weak smile when Gaara looked over at him.

"That would be something to see." Gaara returned his gaze to outside the window. Things were different where Sasuke lived. From his own bedroom he just saw his back yard and streets. From Sasuke's house he could see everything; the skyscrapers, parks, highways.

"What's up Gaara? Are you alright?" Sasuke walked over and put his arms around him. "I'm sorry; that was stupid. Of course you're not."

"No, I'm alright…It's just the whole Neji thing. I mean, I haven't felt this way since the time that my father's friends hurt me." Gaara thought back to the incident. It had been two days before his uncle died. "It's hard to get over. I want to, but I have no one to help me through it." Gaara looked down and was about to cry.

Sasuke felt his heart tighten painfully at the sight. He turned the younger boy towards him and gently wiped the tears from under his eyes. "Don't cry Gaara," he said softly. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. That bastard raped you and I swear on my life that it will never happen again. I'll protect you." Sasuke kissed Gaara's cheek. "I promise."

Gaara looked at the other boy. "You mean it Sasuke?"

"Yes, I mean everything I say to you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the redhead who hugged him back. "I love you Gaara. I need you."

"I need you too." Gaara hid his face in Sasuke's neck. A light, weightless feeling bloomed in his chest and reach down to his toes. He was so happy. Finally someone knew what it felt like to be him.

"Don't worry I'll help you through everything."

They both walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room where the others were. Their friends couldn't believe that Gaara and Sasuke hooked up overnight. But they weren't going to judge. After they all ate, they went their own ways. Naruto had to go home and do things around the house. He wanted to stay but knew he would be grounded if he didn't do his chores. And Haku needed to get back to Zabuza. His boyfriend was always worrying about him.

Sasuke and Gaara had decided to go to the mall after everyone left. They knew that Neji would come to the house and hang around until the party started back at his place, and being there with him would cause too many conflicts. Besides, Sasuke needed to go to the mall anyway. He had to get new clothes for Gaara, something for himself and Itachi, and he wanted Gaara meet his friends. He pulled into a parking space and got out with Gaara following right behind him. He walked up to his friends, but Gaara stopped in his tracks when he saw them throwing him dirty looks.

"Why do you have him with you?" his one friend said.

"He's my boyfriend, you dick." Sasuke said, glaring.

He walkedpast them and into the store. He knew his friends had a problem with Gaara, all because he didn't look or act like a jock. Why some people were so small-minded, he would never know. Gaara was himself and no one else. Not even Neji could change him, despite all the horrible things he had done. He and Gaara understood each other. He took Gaara's hand, squeezing it tightly. Fuck his friends. They were just mad because he had someone to care about. Actually , when it came down to it, they weren't really his friends at all. They had almost nothing in common except for a love of sports. If he changed at all, they would probably drop him like a bad habit. But he couldn't very well leave them either. Bailing out on his so called friends would cause problems.

After shopping, Sasuke and Gaara both left the mall to go home. Maybe Neji never showed up and they could help Itachi around the house. When Sasuke pulled into the drive way, he was relieved to discover that he was right; Neji didn't come. He parked the car and he and Gaara walked inside. They found Itachi in the living room.

"Hey Itachi. I got you those CDs you wanted." Sasuke handed his brother the bag. "Me and Gaara are going to stay home and watch movies."

"You better do your homework Sasuke. Or you can't have Gaara come over for a week."

"Fine, I'll do the god damn homework." Sasuke stormed out of the living room up to his room.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the raven's childishness, but followed after him. With work strewn about them on the floor, they helped each on their English papers. Gaara was smart, but only because his father had relentless bombarded him with education and work as a child.

Once they were done, they went down to the basement to watch movies. Sasuke had all the good scary ones that he knew the redhead had a taste for. But one of them was so scary, Gaara spent most of it burying his face in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke took the opportunity to hold the redhead close to him, thinking it was cute at first. But then he ended up feeling bad and decided they should watch a comedy instead. The two of them snuggled up on the couch. He ran his fingers lightly through Gaara's hair, smirking when he felt the redhead shiver. Then he remembered that he left something in the car.

"Gaara? You know that thing I got at the mall today? I think I left it in the car. Could you go get it?" Sasuke watched as his boyfriend nodded his head and went upstairs to the front door.

Itwas dark outside and Gaara could hardly see a thing. He sighed and reached his hands out as he walked towards the car. He really didn't feel like tripping over something and falling on his face. There was a sound, but he didn't bother with it. Once he located the car, he gathered the bags of clothes and other things out of it and closed the door. As he turned around he walked right into Neji. The brunette didn't look to happy.

"I thought that you were staying at the Uchiha's. Too bad that you are mine and not Sasuke's." Neji walked up to Gaara and grabbed him.

"Let me go! I'm not yours, asshole! You raped me, remember? I'm with Sasuke!" Gaara yelled hoping that Sasuke will hear it.

"You better watch it. I got orders from your brother and sister. They said I can do whatever I want to you as long as I hurt you as well. Believe it or not, I'm very good at hurting people and I love messing with their heads. Now get in my car or I'll force you to." Neji hissed at Gaara.

Gaara glared at him. "Why are you doing this to me? I hate you and you just want to mess with me. I'm not a fucking toy!"

Gaara was really pissed off. He couldn't spend a night with his new boyfriend without someone fucking it up. Neji growled and yanked on his arm possessively.

"I said 'get in the car'!"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled, running out the front door.

He pushed Neji away from Gaara and stood in front of him protectively.

"Leave him alone, Neji! He doesn't want you. He_ hates_ you. Stop being a controlling fuck and go the fuck away!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Oh so you two are together now. You know, Gaara, that you are going to get beaten by Temari and Kankurou if you don't come with me now. They really care for you. They want you to have a good life and boyfriend." Neji smiled at them. "But they'll punish you if you make the wrong decision."

"No. I know my brother and sister. They just want me to be with you so I'll get hurt. I'm not getting raped for the third time in my life. Now fuck off. Me and Sasuke have things to do." Gaara stalked into the house and Sasuke ran in behind him. They locked the door and Sasuke called Itachi to tell him what Neji said. A couple minutes later, he put the phone down and sighed. Itachi wasn't too happy about the situation.

After an hour Sasuke checked to see if Neji was outside. Thankfully, he wasn't. They both sat on the sofa and waited silently for Itachi to get home. There was nothing either boy wanted to do; the stress was simply getting to be too much. After a while, Itachi returned, walking through the front door and stopping when he saw the two boys. Sasuke's gaze was drawn to him, and Gaara was looking down, zoned out.

"So what all happen after I got off the phone with you?" Itachi asked, sitting in the chair in front of the sofa.

"We waited a while and then checked to see if he was outside still. Thank god he wasn't."

"Earlier, he tried to force me into his car," Gaara said, cradling his face in his hand. "Who knows what the twisted creep was thinking."

Itachi sighed heavily. "Well, you're safe now. You two better get some sleep. Remember Sasuke; we have to go to the family thing tomorrow and Gaara can come with us too." Gaara nodded since he didn't want to go home yet.

The two boys rose and went up to Sasuke's room. Itachi watched them walk away. He was glad that they were together. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke seemed happy.

Up in Sasuke's room, Gaara and he lied on the bed holding each other.

"Why doesn't he leave me alone? I hate being everyone's toy. I'm sick of it. You're the first one who's treated me differently." Gaara closed his eyes as Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry Gaara. I know how it feels. Two years ago, Neji wanted me for my body too. Itachi told him that I wasn't a toy and that he couldn't have me. That's why he left me alone. But your brother and sister are encouraging him to go after you. They're the main reason why you're getting hurt."

"I know. I love you and he keeps getting in the way. It's like I can't be happy without someone fucking it up." Gaara leaned closer to Sasuke. "I love you, Sasuke. I'm going to sleep now." The redhead's eye's closed, and his steady breathing filled the room a minute later.

Sasuke looked at him adoringly. "I love you too Gaara." He watched his lover sleep and smiled when Gaara moved in closer to him. He stroked the boy's beautiful hair. Sasuke knew that he was safe now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

----

The next morning, Itachi went to Sasuke's room and woke up both boys, telling them get ready since they had to leave soon. Sasuke got out of bed first and dressed quickly. Sasuke gave Gaara some of his old cloth since the he didn't wear the gothic stuff anymore.

They were both ready to leave when Sasuke's phone went off. The number was blocked. How many people did he know who had blocked numbers? He opened the phone and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" he asked the person.

"Hey Sasuke. I just want to say that I want you and Gaara both in my bed. I need to break you two soon or later. I might even have help with this." The person seethed maliciously.

"Who the hell is this?!" Sasuke yelled into the phone. His insides tensed painfully. He had a pretty good idea who it was. Gaara looked at him and knew it was bad.

Sasuke could practically feel the person on the other end of the line grinning evilly. "Your worst nightmare come true."

End of chapter. I know it's short but I'm didn't have any ideas. Well, I hope you guys like it and sorry for the cliffhanger. Lol I'm evil. Please review. Gaara loves reviews. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE READ IMPORTANT:I just want to say until my beta can edit for me again. I'm by myself in this story for now. Please I know that I'm not that good at writing but please don't be mean. My beta is super busy and couldn't edit for a while but she said that the chapters of my two stories that she's helping with is good. If anyone want to. You can beta for me until she gets back. Please understand. I don't want this story to be bad and I'm trying my hardesr. Thank you gus for understanding.

Chapter 5

Sasuke didn't know what to. This guy calls him up and is threaten him and Gaara. Sasuke looked at the phone. "Fuck you. I don't want you near me or him. I'll find you and then kill you." Sasuke was pissed. He hated it that the kid was acting like this.

"So I guess you know who this is then? I will have you and your boyfriend. I will make you both watch as the other is being fucked and screaming. I think it will be perfect." The guy laughed again.

"Neji you are a sick fuck! I will never let you have him and you know damn well that you can't have me. Itachi will kill you." Gaara looked at him. After hearing Sasuke say his name. He knew that it wasn't good.

"We will see what happen later on then." With that. Neji hang up the phone.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do or say. He was freaking out inside his head. He knew what Neji could do. He saw what happen to Haku and others. He hated it. He just wanted to move and somehow bring Gaara with him. He wanted Itachi to leave the family house and everything behind and start a new life.

Gaara saw Sasuke just standing there. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Gaara slowly walked over to him. "Sasuke…"

"It was him Gaara. He said that he wanted us both and that he will get want he want even by force." Sasuuke fell to his knees. He knew that it would end up like this but he thought he could handed it. He was wrong once again.

Gaara ran over to Sasuke when he fell. "Sasuke!" He fell down and wrapped his arms around his felling boyfriend. "It's okay. He would hurt us like you said."

"Yes he will. He isn't a nice person Gaara. He gets what he wants. One way or another. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. I'm scared Gaara. He is going to end up killing both of us." Sasuke hugged Gaara and laid his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"No he won't. we are both strong and can beat him at his own game. I'm tired of being pushed around. I hate it. I'm fighting back now." Gaara got help and pulled Sasuke with him.

"You're right but it won't be easy Gaara. We will be fighting for our lives when it comes to Neji. I just don't want to lose you." Sasuke kissed Gaara.

"You will never lose me Sasuke. We better go. Itachi might be waiting for us to come." Gaara started walking out the door and Sasuke followed.

In the car Sasuke and Gaara sat in the back. Itachi found it weird that they were both quiet and not talking. He had to talk to Sasuke later about it. The first thing was the meet him and Sasuke had to have with their parents workers. Itachi hated this shit. He didn't want Sasuke to take over the company. It was their father's not theirs. Itachi didn't understand why they had to go here. As Itachi pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car.

"Come on Sasuke. We're going to be late and you know how they are." Itachi walked into the built.

Sasuke slowly got out of the car with Gaara's hand in his. They both walked in after Itachi did and looked around. Sasuke then walked to the room where the meet was. He stopped and turned to Gaara. "You have to stay here. You would let you come in but my father's workers will not like it. Just don't talk to anyone. People aren't nice here." Sasuke turned and grabbed the door handle. "Just sit there and I'll be out as soon as I can. I don't know how long it will take."Sasuke opened the door and walked in letting it shut behind him. Gaara watched as Sasuke walk in. He knew that Sasuke wasn't happy being in there. He wonders why but knew that Sasuke would tell him some other time. Gaara sat on a chair next to the door and waited until Sasuke can out.

In the room Itachi and Sasuke sat around a table with some of the important workers. Sasuke didn't look at them. He knew they would just bug him to take after the company after Itachi was done. He didn't want to.

"You two are the sons of Fugaku Uchiha. I thought you would like to own this company Sasuke." The man said.

"May I ask what you are bringing my little brother into this? He has enough trouble with school and sports. He doesn't need this too. I will stay as the own and boss until Sasuke wants the job." Itachi sat there waiting for them to say something.

Sasuke couldn't stay quiet. It was his father that was getting fucked. "I want the job. I hated my father. He did nothing for me but hurt me. I don't want the job." Sasuke was really starting to get pissed off.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi didn't want this job either but he has it now. We want you to take over after Itachi is done." The other guy said.

"I don't care! My father is nothing to me and I don't want to keep the company. It's a waste of my time and Itachi is right. I do have other things to do. I don't want the job so fuck off."

"Sasuke! Be kind. You don't have to be so mean. One of us will have to-" Itachi was cut off.

"Not me. I don't want to be with this company. Not after what my father did to me. I will never take anything of his." Sasuke got up and was about to sit.

"Sasuke I know you don't but if we don't do this. Uchiha's name be going down hill. We need this company if we are ever going to make it against Neji's uncle. You think that Neji is bad now. If he gets this company and can't stop him like I did last time." Itachi remember when Neji ask to have Sasuke as he pet.

"I know Itachi but I just don't want to do it right now. I don't want to be rushed into this. I want to do it on my own time. Please people. I'm too young to take over. I'm only in 9th grade. Please understand. I'm sorry for the way I acted but I don't want to do this now. I want the life of a kid in school. Not a kid like Neji. I don't want to turn out like him. I'll take over but not until I want to." Sasuke looked at him. "You understand Itachi, right?"

"Yes Sasuke. You guys heard it from him. Sasuke will take over but not until he is ready. Now can we leave? We have things to do." Itachi started walking out.

Itachi and Sasuke. We must know when that day will be." The one guy said.

"I'll stay until I'm the age of 60 then Sasuke will take over. Now may we leave? I have things to do." Itachi waited for them to nod and walked out with Sasuke behind him.

Sasuke came out and saw Gaara still sitting down on the chair. "I'm sorry that I took so long. We had some problems to talk about. Come on let go. Me and you are going to the mall after we get home. I'll take my car and Itachi can go to Neji's to tell him that he is not getting my father's company without fighting us for it."

"Okay I can handle that but what if your friends are there. They seem to not like me." Gaara looked down.

"I don't care want they say. You are mine and they'll get use to us together." Sasuke and Gaara followed Itachi to his car. They drove back to the house and Sasuke and Gaara got in Sasuke's car and drove to the mall. Gaara knew that tonight was the last night until next weekend. He didn't want to go home. He knew what was waiting for him and he knew that Neji told Temari and Kankurou that he is going out with Sasuke.

They got to the mall at 5:00. The meeting took to long and now Sasuke could spend only 4 maybe less hours with Gaara. He pulled into the parking lot and got out. They walked into the mall and went to the food court. Gaara found a table to sit at while Sasuke walked away to get something to eat for them.

Gaara was sitting at the table by himself. He didn't see the group of people walking near him. He watched Sasuke as he walked to a food stand and got him and Gaara food. He could help but think how hot he was and cool. He loved Sasuke. He even told his friends to shut up when they talked shit about Gaara.

After a while, Gaara felt someone touch his back. He turned around and saw some of Sasuke's friends. He went to get up but that was no use. They surrounded him.

"So you're Sauske's new lover. I think it's funny. He don't even love you. You're ruining his life Gaara. He doesn't need you but for a toy." Jugo said to Gaara.

"Yeah, why don't you just run to Neji? He will be perfect for you. He can make you feel like something." Said Suigetsu.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me who I should be with. Fuck you." Gaara went to get up and walk to Sasuke but Suigetsu stopped him.

"We are two of Sasuke's friends and we don't like you. We don't get what he sees in you. You're just a brat that needs to be taking down. You know that Neji can and will break you of the habit. We'll love to help but we have Sasuke to worry about." Jugo and Suigetsu grabbed Gaara and pulled him to the bathroom.

Gaara didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of was yelling for help. "Sasuke, help me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke turned around and saw two kids from his team carrying Gaara toward the bathroom. He got out of the line since he was in the middle and took off running after them. He knew Neji was behind it but he wasn't going to let him have Gaara that easy. He ran until he got right next to them and punched them both. They dropped Gaara and he ran to Sasuke.

Sasuke held Gaara for a while and then looked up at his friends. "Why are you guy trying to do? I'm not leaving the team because of him but if you don't leave him alone. I will." Sasuke lied. He couldn't leave the team but they didn't know that.

"He is a waste of your time Sasuke. He see going to get you hurt more then anything. You can't just go out with an outcast. You know they are Neji's toys and pets. The whole group. Neji wants him and he will get him. You know that. Now just let us take him to Neji and its over. We can go back to our groups and the outcast can get what they all get." Jugo walked up to Sasuke and Gaara. "You know what is right Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at them. He then pulled Gaara behind him. "Over my hurt or died body. I will never let any of you guys hurt him. I'm getting tell of this shit. It's my life! The only people in our group that I trust is Shikamru and Lee." Sasuke turned around and pulled Gaara with him. They had to get out of the mall. They both had the feeling that Neji was there and he followed them everywhere. Sasuke just didn't want to tell Gaara that.

Sasuke got in the car and Gaara did too. He drove off and went speeding up a mountain road. He drove to the top and parked the car. He then got out and started swearing and freaking out. Gaara stayed in the car and watched his lover. He wanted to know what was going out. Sasuke been acting weird since he came out of meeting. He wanted to know what is was about.

He saw that Sasuke sat on the ground. He was calming down but Gaara waited a while. He then got out of the car. Then walked slowly over to Sasuke and sat down next to him. He was worry but afraid to touch him. He didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him. After a while, Gaara could take it anymore.

"Sasuke? What is wrong? You have been acting weird since the meeting and it's scaring me to death." Gaara looked at him.

"It's nothing Gaara. It's just that the people that worked for my father. Wants me to take over the company so Neji don't take it over and owns me and Itachi. Well I don't want it. But after my brother turns 60 years old. It's my turn. I d-don't want the job. I hate my father. I want nothing to do with him. I hate him Gaara. All he use to do was hurt me. I didn't even get a chance to walk when I was first hit by him. He always said that I wasn't a real Uchiha because of my eyes and hair color. He hated me because I wasn't like Itachi. Itachi said that he wanted me to be smart and a fighter like him but I couldn't because of the niceness in me." Sasuke paused because he thought heard a sound. "Anyway, now that he is gone. Me and my brother need to take over the company own that Neji is trying everything to get it away from us."

"I don't understand. Why does he want the Uchiha's company for?" Gaara looked at his lover with confusion.

"He wants it because our company is above his. So he can't have me unless he talks my brother in on giving me up. Well since that won't happen. He wants it so he can own me and Itachi. Right now Itachi is over protecting over me but if we lose the company. He would be ruin and care about himself. I don't work the job but since it's for my brother. I will." Sasuke laid his head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara laid his head on Sasuke's. "Why is Neji so mean? Was he born that way or did something happen to him?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "He wasn't always mean, Gaara. He was nice and one of my best friends. Well my only true friend. He was someone that you could trust. He was like a brother to me but that all change when his father was killed. Here we found out that our father and his had a meeting alone. His father wanted to join the Uchiha's company and the Hyuga's company together. Well my father flipped and he killed Neji's father. The next day in school. Me and Neji were talking but the news got around fast and it got to me and Neji that his father was killed the night before." Sasuke paused since he heard sound again. "Anyway, me and him knew who was with his father. After that day me and him got in a fight. It ended our friendship and not he been trying to get me to be his toy or pet." Sasuke went quiet.

Gaara put his arms around the Uchiha. "It's okay Sasuke. You didn't do anything wrong. He just thinks that your father killed his that you'll turn out the same and kill him. I think Neji should be killed but that is not a thing I or others can do. Don't worry Sasuke. We will always be together no matter what." Gaara smiled when Sasuke lift up his head and turn to Gaara. They leaned in and kissed. They took it deeper and deeper.

"You two make me sick."

Sasuke and Gaara both looked up and freaked. "Neji what are you doing here?" Sasuke stood up and stood in front of Gaara.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you. I heard that you are taking over the family company. You know that you can't do it Sasuke. You are get like your father. I bet it the world didn't have rules. I would be died. Oh and Gaara. Come here and say the death part to me. I couldn't hear it that well." Neji smirked evilly.

"Fuck you Neji! Gaara stay behind me and I'll protect you." Sasuke looked at Neji and was ready to fight.

"I don't want him right now. I'm after you little Uchiha. I came for you." Neji started to walk toward Sasuke. "I want to talk to you about yours and mine family companies. I think that it would turn out good. Me and you working together. Come on Sasuke. It would be great." Neji reached out to touch Sasuke's face only to be pushed onto the ground and Gaara standing before him.

"Stay away from Sasuke. I won't let you near him." Gaara stood watching Neji the whole time. Sasuke couldn't believe he was almost in Neji's grip. Once in his grip and a person won't see light until Neji is done.

Neji laughed and got up. "You are funny Gaara. To back this is between me and him." Neji grabbed Gaara and slammed his head on the side of the Uchiha's car. They both watched as Gaara slid down the side of the car to the ground. He laid there and didn't move. "Now that he is out of the way. Come on Sasuke. We can be a team and work together. We will be better then anyone in the world." Neji slowly walked over to him and reached out to touch Sasuke's face.

Sasuke moved away from the touch. "Don't touch me. I don't want anything to do with you Neji. I have my own things to worry about. Gaara is one of them. I don't want the company but to keep you from having it. I will. Now leave Neji." Sasuke stand his ground and looked at Neji.

Neji smiled and started to walk back that Gaara lay next to him. "So this brat means more to you then a old friend. That's mean Sasuke." Neji picked Gaara up by the neck and started squeezing his neck even those the kid was passed out. "What would happen if I kill him and then fuck his little brains out?" Neji smirked.

"You are sick Neji. You need help. Your father's death went to your head. It's not my fault that he was killed. My father killed him. Not me! Stop taking it out on me." Sasuke started shaking from the stress.

"Oh I forgot. You have that stress problem. You remember that it can cause you to get sick or not being able to move and other things. You know that stress is something people can use against you. It's something you don't from your father beaten you." Neji laughed. "I think I know what to do now. Use your stress against you by hurting him." Neji pick Gaara up and put him or his shoulder and started walking away.

"No, stop Neji. This is between you and me. I will not let you bring Gaara into this." Sasuke walked after Neji.

"Fine." He stopped. "I won't bring him in this but I will tell you one thing. You got a week to make up your mind. I'll just do the things I always do and if you don't tell me. I'll bring you and him to the depths of hell." Neji dropped Gaara on the ground and walked away.

Sasuke ran to Gaara's side and picked him up. He put Gaara in the car and drove to Gaara's house. He parked the car across the street from Gaara's house since it was two hours before Gaara had to go home.

After a while Gaara started to wake up. "S-Sasuke? I-I don't feel good and my head hurts." Gaara slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"It okay. I protect you from Neji. He was trying to take you with him but I wouldn't let him. I stopped him." Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke. Gaara looked around. "Where are we?"

"In front of your house. Since you were passed out I didn't know when you would wake up so I parked outside your house so you won't get in trouble."

"Thank you Sasuke." Gaara looked at the time. It was two minutes before. "I'll go in now. I'll call you later tonight after I'm done with the stuff I need to do."

"Okay Gaara. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sasuke watched as he got out of the car and walked into his house. Sasuke waited until he was inside and shut the door. After that he drove off.

Once in the house. Gaara found the list of things he had to do. He started as soon as he could. He then looked in his book bag and see what other things he had to do for homework. He went to his room and started to work on homework. After a while, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in. It's open." Gaara watched as Kankurou walked in.

"Hey Gaara. I was wondering how you're doing. I mean that day Neji really hurt you. I know I should have acted like a big brother but if I didn't do that. Temari and father would kick my ass into next week. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from doing that to you." Yes it was true. Kankurou was the nice no one Gaara. A long time ago, Kankurou and Gaara came up with his plan to trick their father and Sister. When it came to hitting. Kankurou would hit him lightly as Gaara played that he hit him like his father does. It saved both their asses.

"It's okay Kankurou. I know that you couldn't stop if. He's coming after both me and Sasuke. I'm scared brother. What if he hurts me worse then anything? Father won't care or Temari." Gaara looked down.

"Don't worry Gaara. If it turn bad. I'll step in and so will Itachi. We were talking about the things that have been going on so we came up with a plan. If it gets to bad then me and Itachi will step in. You know that Sasuke has a stress problem right?

"No I didn't know. Why does he? Gaara looked at his brother.

"I don't know. Itachi wouldn't tell me that part but he said that Neji uses it against Sasuke. He knows it can kill him too. It causes him to have a heart attack. Itachi said it only happen once but that was a while back." Kankurou looked at the time. "Go to bed Gaara. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Also Neji is coming by the house at 7 to pick me and Temari up. I want you to call Sasuke and tell him to pick you at 6:30 I wait you out of here before Neji shows up." Kankurou got up.

"Okay Kankurou. Good night." Gaara rolled over and fell asleep.

"Good night Gaara." Kankurou walked out of Gaara's room and to his. He then shut the door and fell asleep as well.

Sasuke got just home and he walked into his house. He saw that Itachi's bedroom light was on. So he walked up the stairs and knocked. He wanted to talk to him about Neji, the company and other things too.

"Come in Sasuke." Itachi looked up as his little brother walked into the room.

"Itachi I need to talk to you. Me and Gaara ran into Neji today. N-Neji slammed Gaara's head on the side of the car and knocked him out so he couldn't heard or stop anything. Neji want me to take over now so me and him can join together. I don't want that. Father will haunt me to my grave if I do that. That's the only reason why he went that night." Sasuke fell down on the floor and started crying. His stress has got so bad he was having trouble breathing.

"Sasuke." Itachi got off his bed and ran to help his falling little brother. He put a hand on his chest to somewhat calm Sasuke. When that didn't work. He picked up Sasuke and carried him to his room. He laid him on the bed and sat down neck to him. "Sasuke you know better. Don't stress about this stuff. I won't let him take you or Gaara away. Kankurou is also helping me on this. I don't want you to stress about this. You're going to end up in a-" Itachi was stopped by Sasuke coughing.

"D-don't worry Itachi. Just because I stress sometime. It's not going to kill me right a ways." Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"You're right Sasuke but I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you a year before father died. I don't want that to happen again. Tomorrow I don't want you going to school. I want you to stay here and then we'll take about home schooling you. I don't want another family member to die. You're the only one have left Sasuke." Itachi put his hand on Sasuke forehead and then brushed his hair out of his face.

"Itachi don't worry about me. No I don't want to be homed schooled. I need to be with Gaara. He said that I had a week to make up my mind. If I don't do what he wants, he'll take me and Gaara as his pet. He was going to kill Gaara tonight. While he was passed out, he grabbed Gaara around the neck and squeezed his neck. He was going to kill him. I can care less about myself. Gaara will be the one to suffer if I don't do anything and hid. Don't worry." Sasuke smiled at his brother.

"Okay well, take this pill and then go to bed. If you want to go to school, you need to get rest Sasuke." Itachi gave the pill to Sasuke and a cup of water. He watched as Sasuke took the pill. He knew that Sasuke didn't want to but he did it anyway. After a while, Sasuke's eyes shut and Itachi pulled the blanket over his brother. He was about to walk out when Sasuke's phone went off. He picked the phone up and looked at the name. It was the Gaara.

"Hello?" Itachi had to answer it since Sasuke was asleep.

"Is Sasuke there? I want to talk to him." Gaara seem a little worry.

"He is asleep right now. If you want to talk to him. Call back in the morning. I'm not going to wake him up. He's not feeling good right now." Itachi didn't want to be mean but he couldn't just wake up Sasuke after taking his pill.

"Is it because of his stress problem? Kankurou told me about it." Gaara didn't want to ask but he had to know. "W-why…" He stopped.

"You want to know why Sasuke has the problem. He had it since he turned six. My father use to use Sasuke as a punching bag. Well it caused problems for Sasuke. Well after that, my father was rubbing it in that I was the best son and that Sasuke will never grow up to be as best for me. Well it got drill into Sasuke's head that he started stressing about it. By the age of ten, Sasuke was put into child care for an year. They said that he would have died if we didn't get him help. That year he came home. Our father died from a heart attack."Itachi paused. "I'm afraid that I'm going to end up loosen my brother. I know you love him Gaara but please I'm begging you. Take care of Sasuke and help him with this problem. I know that you and me are the only ones."

"Don't worry Itachi. I never loved anyone but Sasuke changed that. I only cared about my brother no one else since my uncle was killed. I glad that I'm here. If I never met him, I would have been in Neji's bed already." Gaara remember the first day of school.

Itachi smiled. "I understand Gaara. Sasuke needed someone like you. Well it's getting later so if I was you go to bed. Sasuke will be up tomorrow morning at 6 so call back then. Bye Gaara?"

"Thank you Itachi. Bye."

Itachi heard Gaara hung up the phone. He then closed Sasuke's phone and put it on the table next to his bed again. Itachi walked out of the room and went to his room. Itachi laid on his bed thinking about everything that was going on. He was staring at nothing and couldn't get the memories out of his head. He had to stop Neji one way or the other. Sasuke and Gaara will end up being a save to Neji if it gets any worse. 'I have to stop him. This is Sasuke and Gaara's lives. I won't let that dick ruin their lives. I need to tell Kankurou that this has to stop.' Itachi laid down and fell asleep known the next day will come.

End of chapter.

I made this longer and I think it is the best chapter so far. I hope you guys like it. I been working hard on it for two days. I also told you more about little Sasuke and his problem. I hope you guys like it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gaara woke up at 5:45, he got up from his bed, walking to the dresser and looked at his phone. 'Itachi told me to call at six. It's 15 minutes away.' He grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. He got in the shower. He didn't know that Temari was outside the door waiting for him.

Gaara was got out ten minutes later and got dressed. He opened the door only to be punched in the stomach. "I can't believe that you ended up with Sasuke. Wait until I tell father that you're going out with a boy again. He'll beat you into the next town." Temari grabbed his hair and pulled Gaara down stair to their father.

"Father, Gaara being bad again. Guess what I found out?" Temari smiled as her father looked up.

Gaara knew that his father won't kill him if he found out about Sasuke or Neji. He tried to pull his hair out of Temari's hand but it wasn't work, he knew he was in for it now.

Gaara's father got up from his seat and walked to them. "What going on?" He looked at Gaara with hate.

"Gaara got a boyfriend. He's some rich kid in his grade." Temari smiled as Gaara was pulled out of his hands.

"She better be lying, Gaara. I'll beat you if it's true." He father had flames in his eyes. He started shaking to afraid to say anything.

Gaara saw his father lift his hand to hit him but he talked up. "No, I'm not going out with a guy. He's a good friend and me only friend in the school. I know better to have a boyfriend." Gaara hopped that his father would give in and he did.

Temari was moved and stomped up the steps and into her room slamming the door. Gaara's father left him go and went back to what he was doing before. Gaara slowly got up and went to his room. He walked to the end table and picked up his cell calling Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up just as the phone started to ring. He picked it up and answer it still half of sleep. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gaara. I was wondering if you could pick me up before Neji gets here."

Sasuke yawned, "Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." Sasuke hang up and ran around getting dressed and into the car.

Gaara hung up and got his things ready to live. As he opened the door Kankurou was staying outside it. "What do you want, Kankurou?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Neji won't be coming today. He called and said that he had someone to meet at the school. He also said that this person was important."

"Okay but I'm still leaving with Sasuke. I need to talk to him anyway." Gaara looked at his brother.

"Okay, well talk to you later." Kankurou walked off and got ready for school.

Meanwhile, Neji was at the school waiting for his friends. He hated to wait for this guy. He didn't understand why he couldn't have Sasuke. Well at least he got Gaara, the redhead was hotter then Sasuke anyway. The young Uchiha wasn't anything much but a bump in the road. The kid would be dead in a year or so if Neji kept this up until then.

"Sorry I'm later, Neji. I just needed to do things before came here. Anyway, how's my Sasuke doing? Is he playing hard to get?" Orochimaru eye looked at Neji with death.

"See that's why I ask you to come today. Sasuke kind a fell in love with this outcase and is now going out with him. I tried my best to rip them apart but it seems to be not working. I even used his stress against him and he was still able to tell me to fuck off." Neji looked again from the snake little mans eyes.

"Mmm, so Sasuke being a bad boy and not coming because of this slut. I guess we'll just have to lie and force them apart." Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips.

Neji got chills down his back. He knew that his old friend was in trouble and the kid going out with his old friend is going to end up getting hurt. Neji didn't know what to do. He was evil but not as bad as Orochimaru. Him and Orochimaru might work together but were two different people.

"I guess you're right. I know how you love those Uchiahs. I know that you and Itachi were together before there mother and father die and Itachi left you to watch over Sasuke because he was more important then you." Neji was shaking a little. No one really scared him but when it comes to Orochimaru, that's a whole another story. (You guys know Orochimaru is hot but running into him in person. I'll run away screaming. Well maybe not screaming but I'll hide and run away.)

"Don't piss me off, Neji. I told you what I want and I'll take it by force." Orochimaru walked away. "You get rid of the redhead or I will." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Neji didn't like the sound of what Orochimaru said to him. He hated being bossed around. It pissed him off more then Sasuke and Gaara being together. Neji walked to his car and sat in it until people started walking into the school. He then got out and walked in with some friends. Planning what to do for the rest of the week.

Sasuke picked Gaara up from him house. He wait for ten minutes and then the redhead came out. He ran to the car and got in fast before his dad seen him. Sasuke saw this and pulled away from Gaara's house.

"I guess your father is one of those people who don't like there son to go out with guys."

Gaara looked up a little scared. "H-how do you know that? I-I mean yeah but he doesn't know about me and you. He just-" Gaara was cut off by a kiss was Sasuke stopped for a red light.

"I didn't mean to freak you out. I know how it is. My father use to be the same. He went as far as killing the kid. I don't have to weird about him finding out this time. He's gone and I'm glad he is." Sasuke looked up as the light turned green.

Gaara and Sasuke didn't say anything else until they got to school. They just thought about what the day was like. They both had a feeling that something was going to happen, Something bad, real bad. ( and by the end of this chapter something will. What could it be? Death? Held against will? Torture? Or a cliffy? What will it be? evil laugh)

Sasuke park the car and got out. Gaara followed after him. He looked around, but felt Sasuke pull him into the school. To Gaara, his boyfriend was gripping harder on his arm more then usually does. He saw that the Uchiha didn't even turn to him. He just kept pulling Gaara until the got to one of the bathrooms and Sasuke pulled Gaara into the stall with him and locked the door and hid in the back concern. Gaara looked at his boyfriend in a questioned look.

Sasuke was shaking and had his head down in his knees. '_What the hell is he doing here? Did Neji get him here or pay him to do something to me? I can't let Gaara know but then again, He would probably be mad at me if I don't. Man, this sucks! Why in hell's name is Orochimaru here?!_' Sasuke looked up to see Gaara staring at him.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" Gaara hid the fact that he was scared and worry.

"I thought I saw someone from my past here. I hope my eyes were playing tricks on me. I never want to get stuck with him again. The last time Neji sold me to him. Bad things happen and my girlfriend was killed and he did so many things to me. It still haunts me until this day. I never want that to happen again. I don't want to see my lover raped and kill in front of me again." Sasuke hid his face so he could hide the tears.

"Don't worry. That will never happen. I'm weak but I can be strong when I need to be. I will protect you and me both. I dear them to come after me, I'm also tired of people thinking I'm too weak to protect myself. Well that's about to change, Sasuke. It's my turn to save you like you did last night. I own you one, Sasuke." Gaara smiled a little.

Sasuke looked up and rubbed the tears away. "You don't own me anything. It's my job. I should-" Gaara cut him off.

"Stop it, NOW! I'm tired of people thinking I don't need to help them. I'm TIRED of it Sasuke. I want to do something for once. I'm tired of being the person and need everyone's help. It's different now. You need me there for you, so stop acting like you need to protect you. You're just going to cause your stress to over react again and who know what will happen." Gaara looked at the floor the whole time. "I'm tired of it Sasuke. I want to protect someone. Not them protecting me, Sasuke."Gaara started crying.

Sasuke watched as the tears hit the floor. "I-I never knew you felt like that, Gaara. I'm so sorry." Sasuke moved from the floor and walked to Gaara's side. "I'm sorry, baby. I understand." Sasuke kissed him.

Gaara looked up and smiled a little. "Thank you for understanding, Sasuke." Gaara rubbed his eyes. "We better go to class Sasuke, even though we share it with Neji."

"You're right. I need high grades to get out of here and you too do." Sasuke grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him to class. After they left the bathroom, Orochimaru came out of the stall.

"So he told his boyfriend. I can not allow them to get free save. I will get you both and Sasuke. This time you are going to be all mines. Let see what your boyfriend come and get you." Orochimaru laughed and licked his lips. "You both are in for it now." He walked out of the bathroom and out of the school. He needed to get things ready one or both of the boys will be coming home with him tonight. He knew that for sure.

In class, Neji watch as Gaara and Sasuke came to every class holding hands kissing. It all pissed him off. Sasuke got everyone. He got stuck with loser and fan girls. He watched both of them all day. Even Sasuke's friend started to care less and less that the redhead was with them. Gaara even had girls after him too but didn't bother with them. He stayed close to Sasuke and didn't walk from his side. They were like tied together.

At lunch, Neji found a seat outside in the back. He sat there with his head down. He hated seeing the redhead and the Uchiha together happily. It hurt him more then anything but he wasn't going to give up yet. Orochimaru was his last thing to do and for him to come up with.

Orochimaru walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "So when do I get them?"

Neji almost jumped out of his skin. "Whenever you want them, it's up to you." Neji looked at the couple. They both looked happy and save but Neji was going to make sure that ended and soon. "Get one of them after school. Sasuke the most, I need to talk to the redhead before you take him, Orochimaru." Neji smiled. "I want them to never be happy again."

"I get it. I'll see Sasuke after school. Just make sure that the redhead and his brother is not around him." Orochimaru walked away before Neji could say anything else.

Neji watched him walk away and then over at the other two. He hated both of them but still wanted Gaara. He just wanted to end the happiness between the two. Neji got up and walked to class as the other two got up and left. Just two more hours and school was over. He needed to get Gaara away from Sasuke so Orochimaru could have his prize. For now he was just going to think about a way to get the red hair boy away from his boyfriend.

It was the last class of school. Gaara saw that Neji been watching them. He was going to wait until the bell rang and then let Sasuke walk out and find out from Neji why he stared at them all day. Gaara looked at the clock. There was four minutes to go yet. He looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I have things to do after class. Can you go home without me? Don't worry I'll be home. I'm not going to my house anymore. I almost got beat this morning. Temari thought it was funny to tell my father that I was going out with you. I was glad to talk myself out of it."Gaara smiled at him.

"I'll be okay, Gaara. Just take your time. Itachi is staying after school for a class project. He needs to help his friend out. Well the bells going to ring and I'm leaving now. Bye Gaara. See you at home." Sasuke kissed him and walked out of the classroom.

Gaara watched the clock until the bell finally rang. He got out of his seat and walked to the back of the classroom where Neji sat. "What is with you?!" Gaara wasn't going to be nice and weak this time.

"I should be asking you that. I mean you are the one that just came up to me yelling." Neji smiled but it disappeared after being slammed into a wall.

"Don't you act like nothings wrong you fucking asshole. I know that you are up to something. I will find out and if Sasuke ends up getting hurt or killed. I'm coming after you, Neji." Gaara tighten his grip.

"It's funny, Gaara. When you first came here, you were weak and boring. But now you are fighting back. Is it because of your boyfriend's stress problem?" Neji smirked as Gaara tighten his grip more.

"I'm starting to hate you, Neji. I hate everyone who comes in between me and him. He guys have no right to pull us apart. I will kill you if anything happen to Sasuke." Gaara left him up and walked back to his seat and picked up his things. He walked to the door but before he could walk out. Neji stopped him.

"I think you should up to your house to night. I have a feeling that Sasuke isn't going to be home tonight." With that Neji walked out. He was glad to have friends other then Orochimaru to get Sasuke out of the picture for a night. He would who had the kid.

Gaara's eyes widen as he ran out of the school and to Sasuke's house. He was thinking that Neji was just lying and did that to get him worked up. Gaara ran and ran, it sucked that Sasuke lived a hour away on foot. He ran and ran and ran. '_Please let Sasuke be there! Let Neji be just__ trying to piss me off again_.'

Meanwhile, Sasuke started to walk up. He was laying out a cold wet floor in a dark room. '_Did I fall asleep in my basement? I remember getting home and doing things but then everything went black. __What the hell happen to me?!_' Sasuke tried to get up but when he did, something stopped him from walking. "What the hell?!" He said out loud.

"Oh Sasuke, it's nice to see you awake. I hope your chains are not too tight and I hope you enjoy the pain and torture you are about to be in."

Sasuke looked over and the voice and he started freaking out. The guy was moving closer to him. Sasuke backed up and ended up falling backward. He still moved back but he ran into another person. Sasuke was scared to death. He couldn't see anything but dark shadows. Sasuke tried to run but ended up falling on his face. "Please, leave me along. PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Sasuke was shaking.

"Sorry we can't do that, Sasuke. Tonight you are going to have a restless night and go to school tomorrow."

"No…please…don't…………….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

End of chapter

Yes a cliffy lol. I warned you guys those. I wonder who it is and what they are going to do to him. I would have update sooner but I have really bad writer block and I just didn't feel like writing. I hope you guys like this. I really worked hard and it took me for every to thing of what to write next. I'm also starting a new story with a friend. It's a Itachi/Orochimaru/Sasuke one. I like how the first chapter came out but I need to get a okay from few of my friends to see if they think it's okay too.

Well please leave a review. I want to know what you guys think about this and I did this all by myself and I also sold Haku's hair style lol I love it.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I was mean and didn't talk you all about what happen to Sasuke in the last chapter but I was thinking. It's going to be the next day and Sasuke might tell Gaara what happen the night before.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Gaara was waiting at Sasuke's parking spot. It scared him to think about what happen to him. He saw that Itachi was driving Sasuke's car and Sasuke was sitting in the passenger seat. Gaara walked up to him and waited for them both to get out. Itachi got out but Sasuke didn't. Gaara could tell something was wrong with his boyfriend. He went to walk to the side Sasuke was on but was stopped by Itachi.

"I need to talk to you before I let you go to Sasuke." Itachi pulled the redhead away from the car as Sasuke watched to make sure Itachi didn't hurt him for no reason.

"What is it, Itachi? What happen to Sasuke? I went to your house and he wasn't that. Neji said something about him not being there and…." Itachi stopped him from talk.

"I found him but it was too late when I got to him and Orochimaru, Neji and his friends already does their worse. Sasuke's okay for now but promise me if he start acting weird or can't breathe or not feeling well. Call me. I have Sasuke's phone in case Neji or Orochimaru would call. Please watch over Sasuke and stay with him all day. I need to check go find your brother and tell him and I also want to check in with me every hour and call if Neji comes up to you and him." Itachi looked at him with eyes of a older brother scared and worry.

"Don't worry. I'll text you every half hour and call if something going on." Gaara walked back to the car and opened Sasuke's side of the door. He kissed him and helped him on of the car. Walking and staying close to him like a little kid and his teddy bear.

They both walked into the school and going to there homeroom but what suck about that was their homeroom and classes. Neji was in all of them. That means Sasuke would be shaking or watching Neji's moves. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the back of the classroom.

Neji watched as the two walked to the back and Sasuke's eyes on him the whole time. He smiled as Sasuke looked away and said something to Gaara that he gave Neji the evil eye. He got up and asked to leave homeroom and go do something. He needed to edit his group and that meant get rid of Itachi and Kankurou before they cause him anymore problems like the night before.

Gaara wonder what was going on. Neji never left homeroom early. He always tried to make his and Sasuke's life a living hell. Unless he was up to something and that meant going after the older brothers of both of them. Gaara rolled his eyes and Sasuke cling on to him after the bell rang. He watched Sasuke from the concern of him eye and saw that he was looking around like being followed by a mad man.

"Sasuke…what's wrong, hun?" Gaara saw that Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin but turned to Gaara and calmed down a little.

"It's just I'm scared, Gaara. I was raped and beaten and things I can't remember. I don't know if I'll ever be the same again. I still can't believe that Neji made friends with my childhood rapist. It scares me to death to know that he is now out of jail and will come after me again." Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes. "Please stay with me no matter what. I don't want you to leave my side." Sasuke laid his head on Gaara's shoulder as they walked in the back door of the classroom and sat next to each other.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. They can't touch you without me hitting them first and Neji knows now that I can fight him. That asshole did this to you and I'll ass his ass for this. I don't like people like him going after my love ones." Gaara looked as Neji walked up to him and Sasuke.

"I just have one thing to say. Your brothers and sister isn't in my group anymore. Which means Gaara, you'll get your ass kicked by your father after Temari tells him about Sasuke that is." Neji smiled as Gaara stood up.

"I'll kick your fucking ass for all of this." Gaara punched Neji in the face as the Hyuga fell back against the wall. Gaara grabbed him around the neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

"Kill…me…Gaara. But…you…still…have…Orochimaru…after…him." Neji grabbed Gaara's hand trying to pull it off his neck.

Sasuke saw this and so did other kid. The teacher was late like always so he wouldn't see the fight. Sasuke watched as Neji's face turned color. He saw that Neji wasn't smiling or laughing anymore which meant that Gaara was actually trying to kill him. Sasuke didn't want Gaara going to jail so he ran up to Gaara and grabbed his arm.

"Gaara…please calm down. I'm fine…you don't have to kill him." Sasuke looked in Gaara's eyes and it was a different person. He couldn't find his Gaara at all in the bloodthirsty look that wanted to rid Neji apart piece by piece. "GAARA! STOP THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO END UP KILLING HIM AND GETTING LOCKED UP! GAARAAAA….STOP IT NOW!!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gaara heard this and went back to himself. He left go of Neji and the Hyuga slid down the wall. Gaara looked at Sasuke and hugged him when he saw Sasuke crying and freaking out. Gaara gave everyone an evil eye and they turned away waiting for the teacher to come in. Gaara and kissed Sasuke and pulled back to look at him. "Sasuke…I'm sorry. I lost myself in hate and madness."

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend's eyes and found his Gaara that he loved. "Gaara, I was worry. I thought you were going to kill him. I didn't know what to do so I screamed your name." Sasuke pulled Gaara close to him and cry slowly.

After a while, the bell rang and the teacher never showed up in class. They went to the next and the next until lunch time. They find there brother sitting at the table and to Gaara's lucky so was Temari.

She watched as Gaara walked to the table and sat down with Sasuke still cling to him. Temari got up and walked to Gaara's back and lean down to his ear. "Come with me or I'll beat you here in front of everyone and show everyone what you are hiding from them." Temari pulled away and looked at Itachi and Kankurou and stay with Sasuke and keep him from coming with Gaara.

Gaara looked at them and he knew what had to be done. He didn't want Sasuke to see any of this that was about to happen to him. "Sasuke…stay here with them. I and my sister need to talk for a few minutes. I'll be back soon." Gaara waited for Sasuke to nodded and walked to Temari at had her stuff with her. They walked to the nearest empty classroom and Temari pushed him inside and shutting and locking the door since it had no window.

"Gaara…what the hell did you do now?" Temari grabbed Gaara by the hair and slammed him into the wall. "I lost my spot in Neji's group and now I'm stuck with you fucking outcastes. I hate you Gaara!" She pushed Gaara to the ground and started kicking him with every hit in the ribs and head. She made sure that he couldn't move after she was done. He leans down to see if he was alive still. She ran when she realized that Gaara was at near death. She ran to Kankurou and told him, for the first time. She cried because of Gaara.

Itachi, Sasuke and Kankurou ran to the room and saw Gaara lying on the floor not moving. Sasuke had to leave the room. The blood was too much for him. Temari held him and kept saying sorry that she lost her self in her mind about being kicked out of Neji's group and that she didn't mean to hit him that hard and that it was just going to be a few kicks and punches. Not this.

After a while, Itachi and Kankurou lifted up Gaara and carry him to the car. Temari and Sasuke in one and Kankurou, Itachi and Gaara in another, that drove to the nearest hospital and Kankurou and Temari both ran in with Gaara in Itachi's arms and Sasuke slowly walking behind him. Temari told them what happen and the cops were called for her. After a while, Kankurou saw his father coming in as Temari was being led out by cops. He saw Kankurou and the other two sitting waiting to fine out what was going on with Gaara.

"Kankurou, what happen to the brat?" His father looked at the other two but then back to his son.

"Temari was mad at Gaara because she got kicked off Neji's group just like me and Itachi were. She then at lunch took Gaara to a empty classroom and beat Gaara to a lifeless body. He wasn't moving at all and there was blood…lots of it." Kankurou looked over to see Sasuke crying in Itachi's arms.

"So Temari really took it out on him, which means I'm not going to have someone doing things around the house. You fucking kids are useless." Kankurou watched as his father left. "Don't any of you come home again?" Their father left and now Kankurou sat there confused.

Sasuke saw the nurse coming and was the first one up. "How is he?" Sasuke looked like a lost puppy that just wanted to go home.

"He's fine…but if you take him home tonight. Watch him every minute. He has some memory lost but nothing bad. He just doesn't know what happen to him. His head was knocked on but he's fixed up and he also has a few broken ribs. None hit his lungs though. He just needs to rest and two people to stay with him at all times. They kid seems kind a jumpy. Your sister hurt him badly. It's weird that he is alive still. You may come in the room and take him home." She showed them the room and walked away.

Sasuke walked to the bed and touched the side of Gaara's face. "Gaara…it's time to go home. You and Kankurou are staying at mine and Itachi's house. You'll be safe and I can take care of you until you are well enough to go to school again and Kankurou and Itachi said they will stay with us and Itachi called the school talking them what happen and all that." Sasuke smiled as Gaara reached up to him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Kankurou and Itachi helped Gaara out of bed and carry him outside and put him in Sasuke's car. Sasuke drove home and Kankurou follow him. After they pulled into the driveway, Sasuke waited for his brother and Kankurou to get Gaara out of his car. He followed them in and told Itachi to put Gaara on his bed so that he and Gaara are be together. The only thing he didn't know and Itachi did that his stress problem didn't act up at all.

After Gaara was asleep, Sasuke lay down with him and kissed him on the lips. He looked at him brother who was smiling. "What is it, Itachi?"

"You didn't notice that your stress problem isn't acting up anymore?" Itachi looked at him.

"No I didn't know. Make Gaara was what I needed." Sasuke smiled and looked over at Gaara sleeping. "I love him Itachi but I know that Orochimaru will come after us both and I'll be raped and hurt again and Gaara will be pulled into it too."

"Don't worry Sasuke. He will never touch you and Gaara. Stay with me and Kankurou and you two with are safe forever. Now go to sleep because the next two mouths, you are going to need a lot of rest little brother."

"Okay Itachi. Good night." Sasuke lay down with Gaara putting an arm around him and being careful to not to hit the ribs. That fast Sasuke was asleep and Itachi walked to his room since everyone else was sleeping he too lay in his bed and fell fast to sleep.

End of chapter

I hope you like poor Sasuke and Gaara. Will this ever stop and at least Neji got what was coming to him.

Will please review!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK!! Sorry I been doing so many thing that I didn't want to write anymore but since I got time……I'm starting again……yay! I hate the heat of summer it so freaking hot outside that I just want to say in but then I have to go to work and omfg is that place hot……I want it to be cool again. Anyway but on with the story…..OH AND IT'S SOON MY BIRTHDAY AND I'LL BE 20!! If any of you want to now my birthday is on June 22nd.

Wolfcat Demon- Thank you for the ideas…..I'm going to use them but I'm going to make it in my own evilness and that evil laughs and thinking of bad evil things to do with pain.

--

Chapter 8

I was months later and Gaara was slowly getting better. Itachi and Kankurou knew that both of them would be save so they started to going back to school and getting homework for the other two...Itachi also saw that Neji and Orochimaru started hanging out more and talking. They knew that soon one or both little brothers would be in for it.

Before going to class, Itachi walked to all of Gaara's and Sasuke's classes to get homework like always. As he was walking back he seen Neji and Orochimaru going to the boys bathroom in the A hallway...Itachi wanted to know what was up so he followed them but hid in a stall before they knew he was there. Itachi stand near the back to make sure that his feet went seen by the other two. Then he heard the two talking.

"So Neji….did you come up with a plan? I want that boy and it seem that we only got him once." Orochimaru was getting pissed.

"Calm down…..I'm working as hard as I can. Things aren't easy when you have two big overprotected brothers. It's like fighting a tank with a car." Neji said as he pulled him hair back out of his face.

"I can get them away and I also know how to get want I want and you get what you want. I think we should go…." With that Orochimaru walked out with Neji following him.

Itachi waited until he knew it was okay. He walked out and thought about what he just heard. He didn't understand why those two wanted Gaara and Sasuke…..well Orochimaru liked Sasuke since it was he was young and fun to torture. Neji wanting Gaara was a whole another story he didn't understand. Maybe it was just a new fuck toy for him. Itachi didn't know so he walked out of the door and ended up running right into Neji.

"So Itachi…..Orochimaru was right. You were in there as we were talking?" Neji smirked.

"So what if I did hear you! I won't let you two hurt those boys!" Itachi stood his ground to show Neji that he was pissed off.

"But listen here Itachi…..you give me what I want and I'll leave little Sasuke go. I told Orochimaru that I'll make a deal with you. I get Gaara and me and him don't go after Sasuke." Neji smirked and it only pissed the Uchiha off more.



"I don't care! I told you that I won't let you two hurt my brother and Gaara! What don't you get?! I said no and I mean it!" Itachi walked pass Neji and walked to his room.

Neji watched as he walked away and started laughing. "I guess we will have to show him that we mean it and I think me and you should go to the Uchiha's house and go see how little Sasuke and Gaara is doing."

Orochimaru stepped out of the darkness. "I agree….let kidnap the two and then beat them to nothing."

Neji smirked more. "I got a better plan and by the time we're done…..they might not be breathing but then Itachi has to play our game. But I'll tell you the rules after we get there to start the game."

Both boys laughed evilly and got in Neji's car and drove off.

--

Gaara and Sasuke were playing video games. They knew that Itachi and Kankurou would kill them if they knew the younger brothers were up and playing around. Sasuke pushed Gaara off the sofa when once again Gaara beat him.

"How the hell are you beating me always?!" Sasuke looked over the edge of the sofa and laughed as Gaara was.

"I'm just that good. Got a problem with that?" Gaara smirked and said cocky.

Sasuke moved to the floor and sat on Gaara's stomach. "The only problem I have is not being able to play with you." Sasuke smirked as his hand moved down to Gaara's pants.

Gaara grabbed his hand. "I would let you but remember who is still in pain." Gaara lean up and kissed him. "Don't worry…..I'll let you one day."

"You now that just make me want it more! Why do you do that to me?!" Sasuke looked at him as he started to laugh.

"Because I like how you act and your face looks like." Gaara smiled.

Sasuke and Gaara kissed again but the door bell went off before they could get it deeper. Sasuke got up and looked to see who is was. Gaara was left in the living room by himself and waited for Sasuke to come back. After 10 minutes, Gaara went looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke….what's taken you so lon-" Gaara stopped and seen Neji and saw Orochimaru holding an hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"We want to play a game with Sasuke's brother. We know that your brother is going to have a talk to Temari about something which mean only Itachi is playing with us…..it will be fun." Neji and Orochimaru both started to laugh.



Gaara backed away. "W-what….do you want?" Gaara went to reach for the phone but Neji grabbed him before he could do that.

"I don't think so Gaara. We are going to play a little game. Sasuke is going to call his brother and he is going to tell him that me and Orochimaru are over here. But the fun part is we aren't going to be here and this note will be here though." Neji laughed.

"Fuck you Neji! I won't call my brother!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Now, now Sasuke. I don't want you to yell yet. We didn't even go anything to you two yet." Orochimaru licked the side of Sasuke's neck.

"STOP IT!!" Sasuke started kicking and trying to get free. He hated looking this weak in front of Gaara but he knew what he had to do. "Fine….I'll call him."

Orochimaru dragged Sasuke to the phone and dial Itachi's cell number. After two rings, Itachi picked up.

"Hello?"

"Brother….it's me….Orochimaru and Neji are here and are trying to get in. Please hurry home! We're scared brother!" Sasuke was shaking as he talked to his brother.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll be there." Itachi hang up and drove to his house as fast as he could but when he got there. Sasuke and Gaara were no where to be found. Itachi started to freak out. He just got off the phone with Sasuke five minutes ago but not they both weren't there. Itachi walked around the house and laying on one of the tables there was a note.

--

(Note)

We have you brother and the red head. If you want to see them alive, we want you to play a game. You have to do every thing on this note and one wrong move and we beat the living shit out of both of them. Okay so here it goes.

Get in your car and drive to my house.

After that, park your car outside and walked to the back of the house…..be careful because we are watching you as you are at my home.

Go to the basement door and open them….you'll then run into a hallway. Walk not run through hallway until you get to a black door. Walk into that door and you'll see both boys on the ground. Then that's the end.

Don't worry….the boys are safe. Just follow this note and you'll have them back.

Later,



Orochimaru.

(End of note)

--

Itachi ran into his car and drove to Orochimaru. When Itachi got there and walked into the back of the yard and to the basement door. Itachi saw the hallway but the bad thing was. It was dark and he had to use the walk to lead him. What he didn't know was that there was only one door in the hallway and the hall itself was 10 miles long and dark.

--

Gaara and Sasuke were sitting on the floor of the basement. Neji and Orochimaru tied their mouths shut so they couldn't yell for help. They were both chained to the wall too since Sasuke was known free always getting free and running to big brother. Orochimaru walked up to Sasuke as the kid watched his brother having problems finding his way.

"So Sasuke…..when can it be me and you again? I use to have fun using your body and my toy." Orochimaru smirk but soon it was off his face as Sasuke kicked him. "Why you little fucking brat!" He started beating the shit out of Sasuke……by the time he was done. Sasuke wasn't moving which scared them…both Neji and Orochimaru looked at each other and saw that the only one that think was Gaara. Neji took it to himself to rape and beat Gaara after both boys weren't moving much. They ran out the back door and got it their cars and drove off fast.

Both boy laid on the floor trying to keep them self wake but the blood lost and the pain overcame them both and they left into a deep sleep.

--

Meanwhile, Kankurou was getting his and Gaara's things out of their father's house. As Kankurou went to both rooms Temari came out.

"What are you doing here Kankurou? Father told you and the brat to never come here again." Temari stood in the door way watching her brother.

"I told father I was getting my things and Gaara's things out of here. It's your fault that you have to do the work now….maybe you shouldn't have beat Gaara." Kankurou didn't stop packing. He wanted out of the house before Temari started anything but it was to late to run now.

"What do you care about him?! You helped us beat Gaara and now you are protecting the kid! How can you turn nice like that?!" Temari yelled.

Kankurou couldn't take it anymore, after he packed the last of Gaara's things he turned to Temari and slapped her across the face. "HOW CAN YOU BEAT OUR LITTLE BROTHER TO NEAR DEATH?! HE STOPPED BREATHING ALMOST BECAUSE OF YOU! GAARA HAS A RIGHT TO LIVE LIKE WE DO! IF YOU CAN'T 

UNDERSTAND THAT TEMARI…..THEN GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE!!" With that Kankurou walked out of the house and got in the car.

Temari stood there not known what to say. It was the first time that anyone ever flipped out on her. She always had a feeling it was wrong to hurt her brother but she didn't know what to do since she saw her father for the first time hitting Gaara. She never wanted to get hit by her father and now that Gaara and Kankurou were free…..she wanted to be with them and be a big sister that she never was. She grabbed her car keys and packed her things and got in the car and drove off.

--

Itachi finally made it to the door and open it…..he turned away as he saw Gaara and Sasuke lying in a pool of their own blood. Itachi walked over to both boys slowly and seen they were chained to a walk. He looked for the key and then found it tied to a note.

--

(Note)

If you are reading this Itachi, be glad they was beaten to near death and not died. This key will unlock them from the walls. Just you let you know. I won't be in school for a while after this. Oh and if I were you get them somewhere fast before they both die young. Well me and Orochimaru are going on a trip oh and tell Sasuke for me that Gaara's a good fuck.

-Neji out

(End of note)

--

Itachi punch a fist through the wall and picked up both boys following the light outside and running to his car to. He put both boys in the back seat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital and rush them in…..after the nurses took both boys. Itachi sat in the waiting room and wait.

After about 10 hours, Kankurou and Temari came running into the waiting room and asking if Gaara and Sasuke were okay. Itachi took them that he didn't hear anything yet.

After about another 2 hours, a nurse came out to the both. "The two boys you brought in……they are alive and well but they aren't going to well so they will have to stay here for a few weeks. We did as much as we can but so far they are doing well." She walked to the boys' room as the other three follow.

Itachi went up to Sasuke side and the other two went to Gaara's side.

Temari looked at her younger brother and cried. "I'm very sorry Gaara. I never meant to treat you like I did. Kankurou show me that I was wrong to treat you like that. I'm sorry."



Kankurou and Itachi looked at each other and then her. "It's okay Temari…..I'm sure he understands." Kankurou smile and looked at them.

Itachi looked as they watched over Gaara; he turned to Sasuke to see him hooked up to different thing. The last time he remembers seeing Sasuke in a place like this is when his stress problem went over board because of Neji. "Sasuke……I love you little brother. Please hold on." Itachi watched a Sasuke started to move.

"I'm okay brother……" Sasuke said weakly and smiles

Itachi smiled. "That good to hear Sasuke."

Both boys woke up and talked to their brother and sister. After an hour, Itachi, Kankurou and Temari left the hospital and went to Itachi's house.

--

Meanwhile, Neji and Orochimaru stopped at a friends house outside the town. Neji walked to the bedroom that he always used and Orochimaru follow him.

"So what do we do now, Neji?" Orochimaru lay on the one bed.

"We wait and then I'll give Itachi another chance to give Gaara to me or I'm taken Sasuke away from him." Neji laughed evilly.

"I like how you think." With that both guys picked their bed and fell asleep thinking of what to do next to the red head and Uchiha.

--

End of chapter

I'm so sorry I didn't write. I still have other stories to update but with working, taken care of my Chihauhau, chinchilla and Hamster and planning a fun day with my friends and that. I been to busy to update but I'll try to update fast. Anyway tell me what you think and it you have any ideas I would love to hear them.

Review please!


End file.
